


A TASTE OF ROYALTY

by Moony_Prouvaire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Impostors, M/M, Minor Violence, POV Chingu line, Slow burn Chanbaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_Prouvaire/pseuds/Moony_Prouvaire
Summary: In an universe far away, in which there are pauperised lands divided in reigns ruled by filthy rich sovereigns, there were two young thieves who decided to give up their roasted-rat meals for the sake of gaining (or rob) the largest amount of gold that this universe has ever seen and have their happy ever after...at the expense of the Royal Family.Or, Baekhyun and Jongdae are impostors who in order to pull off a palace heist decide to live within its walls with three charming princes and their court. Mayhem ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning 1! I feel obliged to confess that English is not my native language, so please, be patient and don't hesitate if you need to correct me (actually I highly encourage you to do so). 
> 
> Warning 2! This universe is a mess. We have European-style palaces along with Korean traditional costumes and yes, they use owls and pigeons for communicating. 
> 
> I have lots of ideas for this fic that popped up in my mind as I was walking down a street, even though I thought writing fics in English wasn't my thing. Just wanted to share it, to fill the Jongdae tag with love (btw, listen to Make it Count!). 
> 
> Hopefully, some of you can find joy in this little world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Once upon a time, in an alternative universe far far away, there were two charming single men in possession of a good fortune who were in want of a good laid…"

"I mean, the beginning wasn't bad. Typical, cliché, expected…actually, it was bad but not that bad. But if you are really going to mix us, a fairytale and Jane Austen and then sully us all, then _ferme la bouche_ , Prince Bobohu"

Jongdae should have known better because in just one second he has a handful of an overenthusiastic and stinking Baekhyun on his lap and a rag inside his mouth muffling his whining complain, before the eyes of the two stupefied, hands-tied, dung-covered princes.

As it is, this fairytale is not exactly about two men in possession of anything except each other and a contract (though, if something, that contract was the one who 'possesses' them). However, the rest wasn't far from the truth.

In an universe far away, in which there are pauperised lands divided in reigns ruled by filthy rich sovereigns, there were two young thieves who decided to give up their roasted-rat meals for the sake of gaining (or rob) the largest amount of gold that this universe has ever seen and have their happy ever after. All it was needed was to conclude a deal with a notorious swindler crew. 

"What if they don't get our message? I really think we should have had that owl for dinner instead of using it as some bourgeois messenger. Any foolishness is better than feeding the poor for them"

Jongdae hums assertively while picking the little pine needles out of Baekhyun's hair.   
The sun is about to set and they have been there for what it seems like ten hours with no sign of their allies. 

The plan had been intensely studied this past month. They were going to storm the princes of Xinde during their long trip to Hwisa where they were expected to meet the respective princes who were the cousins of the aforementioned ones, who at the moment were nodding off against each other, unaware of a chiselled face scrutinizing them.

"Definitely we don't look alike," says with fatality. Jongdae is skinnier, nearly just skin and bones, with sharp cheekbones, a tiny waist and stained skin that probably, under all the grime, was tanner than the royal man's, as an indication of someone who has been working under the sun all his life and who has been depredated by poverty.

"You are cuter," resounds behind him as Baekhyun's arms encircle his waist and a pointy chin leans on his shoulder.

"I don't even know how this is going to work," mutters.

Baekhyun kisses his neck soothing him, squeezing him slightly. "It will. In a couple of minutes the Kitta's crew is going to arrive, pick us up and hide the princes in a cave in Meori for a while," quotes from memory, "meanwhile tonight we are going to bath for the first time in a month, we are going to dress ourselves up with royal clothes, put on rings, golden rings in our fingers..."

"And bright coloured _jeogori_. I checked their belongings and I saw peonies-embroidered _hanboks_ and _magoja_! Imagine wearing three layers of clothes on at the same time!" giggles Jongdae, his eyes shining just by imagining it.

 "Tomorrow, Dae, we are going to have a taste of royalty, as an omen of our future lives" declares Baekhyun with a bright smile on his face, one that Jongdae has always trusted.  


 

 

♕♕♕♕♕

 

 

  
"Welcome to Hwisa, my beloved cousins!" It is claimed from the top of the marble stairs that lead to the entrance of a palace.

 A young man, donned with a red _hanbok_ and a _donggot_ adorning his meticulous topknot, makes his way towards a spruced Baekhyun and a primped Jongdae who are making the correspondent bow.

"There's no need for that. Stand up, please. You are my family, my almost brothers… and my father is out of the Palace for some time…," adds in a whisper followed by a wink and a perfect smile "so let's forget about formalities" exclaims.

Jongdae is still looking at his feet, scared to show his mundane face to the heir to the throne, only the warm and reassurance presence of Baekhyun's arm against his keeping him from running away.  His hands are shaking uncontrollably and the prince, Junmyeon, must have noticed it because suddenly soft fingers are holding them and caressing his knuckles.

  
"You are trembling. Are you feeling well? Oh, right, I forgot about your mishap with your entourage. Thinking that you travelled all alone without any escort to protect you or even just to burn some block of wood to keep you warm. It is normal that you are trembling, more than normal. It's better if we keep this conversation inside, isn't it? I hope, despite that, that you had an uneventful trip"

The inside is as luxurious and outstanding as they were expecting with a never-ending corridor with, in each side, soldiers and service personnel bowing upon their arrival. Junmyeon doesn't even look at them, turning left and entering a grand saloon with divans and velvet sofas. 

They are alone now, except for a tall and stoic man near Junmyeon and two soldiers watching over from the door.

 "I hope you can forgive my lack of manners but I barely remember which one of you is Chen and who Bobohu. I think the last time we saw each other we were…"

"Five years old? Six? I still remember how I destroyed you in that chess match so maybe seven because I didn't learn until then. I'm Bobohu, though recently I discovered my Hwisa name would be something similar to Baekhyun? And I kinda like it? If I don't change my name to that then I would definitely be adopting a dog and naming it Baekhyun."

Junmyeon laughs easily, the smile never leaving his face. "Baekhyun it is, at least until you adopt that dog. And about that chess match, I am afraid I can't remember…to have ever been won" says with a wicked grin that suddenly disappears when they hear a chuckle coming from the tall man beside them.

"Ever is maybe not the proper word" clarifies. His lips are forming a thin line, his eyes are sparkling. "Sir" adds, like an afterthought. 

Junmyeon just ignores him, focusing his attention on the other silent person. "Is Chen okay for you?"

 "Yes"

"Better Jongdae"

Baekhyun and he replied at the same time. The queried turns to the other but before he could protest a strong voice echoes in the saloon and another tall man, followed by another person who was donned with an all black vestment, enter the room. 

"We are dinning my hunt. I got 3 whole fishes, Junmyeon" exclaims the first one.

"Catch, not hunt" murmurs the other man behind him in a bass-baritone voice.

"Can you just leave that bucket somewhere outside? You are getting everything dirty"

 "Not as dirty as your room… sir" says the bodyguard. 

And suddenly all the façade is over and the three men are talking over each other with the subtle and on point remarks of the man in black. Baekhyun somehow joins, congratulating him for his hunt, causing that the self-proclaimed hunter (fisher if you ask the man in black) takes a fish out of the bucket, ruining one of the sofas, just to show it off, with Junmyeon practically fuming until the bodyguard's hand is petting his hair. Somehow that ends up with a scold to said tall man, because he really should start using their titles properly. "It's not Sir, but My Highness, I told you that a thousand times. I swear you only do that when we have guests to see me struggling to…", "You shouldn't just ignore me. I don't deal well with the silent treatment", "And it wasn't an easy catch, let me tell you. First of all, this is a carp", "One of the most common fish in the world", "Well, yeah, but not here. Here they're hidden", "In their lakes underwater?", "And it can be dangerous", "Only if you start to dance in the boat as Jongin did", "But you can't talk to me when we are meeting people, protocol", "Friendship over protocol", "Yeah, Jongin got himself fallen into the water", "Is he alright?", "I can't say fuck the protocol, I am the Crown Prince", "Alive", "But he lost all his carps", "well, then more for you to catch, fisherman of the century", "are you mocking me?", "he is definitely mocking you", " you are the Crown Prince Junmyeon? Really?" (that person in black was really something else), "Yeah, are you? I think you have only said so seven times today, let's say it once more in case somebody forgets", "Sometimes I can't really stand you, Sehun.", "Sometimes I can hardly stand _you_. And your protocol", "Have you seen my fish, Sehuna?", "Sadly, yes", "Is it me the only one finding a hidden connotation here?", "Ew, no, he's like my brother-in-law", "About to get a divorce it seems", "Both of you, don't say nonsense", "Yeah, don't say nonsense in front of the Crown Prince", "It's a carp", "That's great, Chanyeol", "Should I name it if we are going to eat it in a few hours?", "The fish is already dead", "Of course you have to name it", "It is not a pet", "Name it Protocol", "Really Sehun? Now?", "Kinda was thinking in Flipper", "Maybe Carpie?", "Sounds cute", "Is a dead fish?", "Yeah, that way we can all have protocol during dinner"…

"Did I miss something?" asks suddenly someone beside Jongdae who was watching the interchange with a confused face but a more relaxed posture. It' s another tall man, with sun-kissed skin and wet long black hair. "Wait, you must be one of my cousin, right? I am Jongin" smiles friendly offering a hand that Jongdae can only look at.

 "J… Chen" replies hand-slapping the hand. He really has thought about giving his real name, but, unlike Baekhyun who never thought before speaking, he realized that it would only make it easier to track them down later. 

Jongin looks at his hand, who has just been slapped and opens his mouth to say something when someone clears their throat. Jongdae would have thought that it was in vain, as it was impossible for the other four in the room to hear it above their strong voices. He was wrong. Just with that, all of them keep quiet and Sehun and the man in black incline their heads, retreating slowly from the rest.

"My dear mother, what a pleasure is to have you join us!" exclaims Junmyeon with a voice artificially joyful.

Chanyeol huffs, clearly annoyed by his brother's petulant attitude. "Mum, look what I fished," says instead, holding the dripping bucket to the Queen proudly.

"Your father, along with your cousins' oldest brother, is currently on a battlefield, risking his life in favour of our kingdoms. I don't find it suitable for a second oldest prince to be, not only shunning away from his responsibilities as a knight but also spending his time _fishing_ like a commoner"

The sharp words and the icy tone remove Chanyeol's smile from his face making him shrink into himself with his ears blushing.

It's like the sun entering through the stained glass windows can no longer warm up the room. There is a faint tension in everyone's shoulder provoked, without doubt, by the mere presence of Queen Kim Seohyun. Even the Crown Prince's smile is trembling.

"Should I even ask why do you have your hair soaked, Jongin?" asks with a slight tilt of her head.

"I just had a bath in the lake, after being all morning practising diligently my fencing moves"

Probably the Queen cannot see it because of the divan between her and her sons, but Chanyeol foot kicks Jongin' s shin feeling dejected.

"At least you tried to pretend to be an exemplary son, though I would like that my own son didn't try to lie to me. Howbeit, pretension is always ideal, even within family members so I would act like I heard nothing, my dear Jongin. Kyungsoo! Clean the mess of this room and get rid of those rotten fishes," orders finally walking toward them. Jongdae hastily stands up, bowing his head. "I believe," she says sitting in front of Jongdae and offering him and Baekhyun to seat "it is customary in good families to scold the children even in front of strangers. However, we aren't strangers, right Princes…?"

"Chen, Prince Chen, your Highness"

"Baekhyun"

"Baek… hyun?"

"Excuse my brother. He has good intentions, but sometimes not the right manners. He's Prince Bobohu"

"He changed his name to one of our kingdom, mother," says Junmyeon, shyly sitting with them. Jongin doing the same soon after.

"To Baekhyun? Doesn't it sound like a peasant's name? Anyway, what a pleasure is to have two war veterans with us. I hope that during these days you can find enough time to teach my sons the art of war, I feel like I have been dotting on them too much but seeing you both looking like this, so scrawny, so gaunt, so marked by your experiences in the battle… your parents must be so proud. Perfect sons, perfect princes, perfect knights and hopefully, perfect husbands," ends smiling at Jongdae with a knowing look. "Shall we eat something before dealing with anything business related? Empty stomachs have to been covered first before anything else, am I wrong?"

 

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

 

"Empty stomachs have to been covered first before anything else?" mimics Baekhyun flopping down on the sateen bed. "What a douchebag! They don't even know what it feels like to have an empty stomach. Famine? In a palace? What a git"

"I know" coincides Jongdae laying beside him. "Look, my hands are still trembling. My nerves were on edge all the time. Her mere aura was just so spooky"

"And let's not talk about how many times she called us bony"

"Or worse, gaunt. And what the hell?! Chen is getting married? Am I getting married? Did you realize that she said something about wedding plans 'now that you are finally here' when we were at the dining room?"

"She probably saw you and already wanted to wed you. To be honest, I can't blame her," says Baekhyun turning on his side and entangling their legs together with a smirk.

"You proposing me when we were strangers and breaking the compromise as soon as you realize I was poor is not exactly the same, may I declare"

"Excuse you, Mister I-see-a-golden-pendant-and-get-a-boner 'Oh, Baekhyun, yes, let's marry, I love you already'"

"Shut up" laughs Jongdae, pushing him away and almost making him fall except the other is already attacking him.

"Is Prince Jongdae getting another boner with all the gold he is wearing?" He is on top of him, his hands digging on his side trying to tickle him. "Woaah, has the war treated you well my Prince? Oh, what a perfect son! what a perfect prince! Such a good dadd…!"

"That's you!" interjects among guffaws "That's your kink!"

"Oh, sorry, what a good kitty"

"Shut up, asshole" exclaims aiming a knee to Baekhyun's crotch.

"Don't you dare"

Baekhyun is already launching himself on Jongdae's stomach when a knock in the door makes them stop. There's a pained groan, Jongdae's, just as Prince Chanyeol opens the door.

"Sorry for disturbing," says taking note of the half-unmade bed and a Prince sitting on the other's prince belly, both looking like a hurricane had passed over them.

"No problem" replies Baekhyun crossing his legs over a suffering Jongdae.

"My mo…the Queen wanted to know if you would kindly give me some classe…"

"Come here" interrupts Baekhyun waving his hand. "Close the door if you please and take a seat with us. Dae, move, make some space, the big guys are about to have a conversation."

Chanyeol looks taken aback but ends up sitting between them, right in the space that Baekhyun has been patting.

"I'm not going to badmouth your mother…"

"You better not" warns Jongdae from the other side.

"No, I appreciate myself and my head, thank you very much. But she seems to be a little bi…"

"Hard on you" adds his brother.

"Yeah, exactly. We understand the pressure of being rich, having more than three meals a day, …"

"What?"

"Excuse him, after the war his brain stop functioning properly"

"…What I mean is… Let's go fishing?"

"What?!"

"What?"

"Yeah, I've never fished before and sounds funny. Besides, I don't want to brag about my master skills. I'm not really into showing off, you know. I am handsome, with great hips and ass, …"

"Oh, please, yes, just take him to the lake and let him drown already," complains Jongdae throwing him a cushion.

"… with a perfected hapkido technique, …"

"Do you know hapkido?" exclaims Chanyeol amazed.

"I am a very skilful person, my Prince," replies lowering his voice and winking.

"Oh. My. God. Just kill me"

"Could you give me classes of hapkido and of any other skill that you possess? I promise I am a very good student"

"Did you just flirted back?"

"Dae, baby, let's the adults do the talking," says throwing him back the cushion. "So, I will teach you that and you can teach me how to fish, done deal?"

"Perfect" smiles Chanyeol.

"Not to be thirdwheeling or anything but… can I join too?"

"Oh, well, you really don't have to Prince Chen. I know you are going to be busy arranging the wedding. Mum would kill me if I hoard your time"

"Yeah, your wedding. Be a perfect groom too, would you?" teases Baekhyun behind Chanyeol.

"I guess…" This was starting to feel uncomfortable and strange. A wedding wasn't part of their plan.

"Don't worry. Kyungsoo is going to help you with everything and he looks all serious but it's pretty funny, for real"

"Kyungsoo? Is he his bride? His groom?"

"No! Of course not! That could never happen, you are a Prince you can't just marry… I mean, Kyungsoo is great, any person would be lucky to wed him, but…"

"Oh, alright, alright. So, who is he marrying?"

"Don't you know it? Oh, shit. Oh, shit I said shit. Sorry for saying shit… Damn. I thought your brother knew? I didn't mean to… Sometimes I talk too much. I know it's a secret wedding but I thought… I'm sorry Prince Chen. I will… I think I'm going, I have stuff to do. Lots of stuff. I am… stuffy. Anyway, see you later Prince Bobohu"

"Baekhyun"

"What?" asks already crossing the door. "Well, please rest a little. And sorry!"

There's a moment of silence. Baekhyun hasn't even realized Jongdae's unease because he's still looking at the door amused.

"What a good specimen we have there, don't we?" says turning around and discovering Jongdae's frozen frame. Carefully, he shifts closing the gap between them and engulfing Jongdae in a hug to whisper in his ear:

"Don't worry. We are going to run away before that wedding, with our bags of gold, our black steed, running into the sun and into our happy happy ending"

"I don't even know when I am getting married. Imagine if it's tomorrow. I feel sick. What if the other person loves the prince? Or what if…"

"It's alright. Let's find out when it is and flee before it. If it's tomorrow, then this current night we are leaving, okay? We didn't agree to it, you don't have to do it," murmurs caressing his arms tenderly. "Everything will be alright"


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

There is a special sensation at night in the palace. During the day, everywhere is crowded, with butlers, servants and knights in each room, working quietly with the constant sound of muffled steps and whispers. At night, however, every sound dissipates and all that can be heard comes from outside. The howl of the wind rocking the trees, an owl's hooting, a lonely cricket… it was magical and they could lull Jongdae to sleep except that there was one noise missing: a person's mumbling.

"I can't believe I'm actually missing sleeping with Baekhyun," murmurs to himself, tossing and turning in his humongous bed.

It was probably the wee hours of the morning and he had tried anything and everything to fall asleep. His bedchamber was just too enormous for just one person, making him feel self-conscious and lonely.

Giving up, he gets out of his bed and goes for a stroll. Any information he can get about the palace and its rooms is welcomed. After all, Baekhyun and Jongdae were alone in a mission for a whole week before the crew could get inside the palace so they both could start doing some complementary explorations in order to bring forward their mission.

Walking barefoot and without any light, guided by the dimly lit of the stars reaching through the large windows, he begins roaming about until the familiar sound of whines become audible. Jongdae is about to open Baekhyun's room and join him when a door at the end of the corridor catches his attention.

That was the room that Chanyeol had warned them against. " _Opening its door is like opening Pandora's box, all demons would be liberated, all your nightmares would become true, all the phantoms of all the people…_ " Chanyeol kept talking with a dreamy (and skittish) Baekhyun glued to his side, but with Jongdae's mind already drifting away.

A quick peek wouldn't hurt anyone. Besides, if you were really interested in keeping someone away from somewhere, in no way you tell them to 'be away'. It was counterproductive.

Rushing his steps he makes it to the dark wooden door and opens it carefully expectantly. He likes to boast about being sceptic and fearless, but that didn't mean that his heart wasn't screaming for adventure.

The inside looked like a cave and by looked he meant that it was pitch-black. Didn't smell like a demons' dwelling, though. More like a candle that has just been blown. He waited for his eyes to adjust in vain and opted for feeling everything. Barely some steps ahead he discovered the other wall, turning then left searching for something else. If this was a cupboard, it would be so disappointing.

Finally, he touches what it felt like a bed. For one second he thought that maybe demons were a euphemism for the Queen, that this was the Queen's chamber and he was about to be murdered. Then, there was a move and arms were around his neck, making him choke.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" says someone in his left ear.

Jongdae tries to talk, but the air couldn't reach his lungs and his feet slipped on the floor, strangling him more. Not even a day into this mission and he was already going to die. And before Baekhyun. He won't hear the end of it.

Suddenly, he could breathe again, his hands going to his neck checking that everything was in order, meanwhile, the person who had been choking him lights up a candle.

Turning around in alert, his eyes met a pair of big round black eyes, framed by thick eyebrows. His lips are slightly opened, wet and a little swollen.  _Totally kissable_. The skin of his bared chest is shining, the candlelight gilding it.

"Damn," curses the guy laying on his bed, reaching for something beside him, and seconds later putting on his glasses.

Jongdae was paralyzed. First, because that was a really  _husky_ voice. Second, because he seemed to be the guy in black that he saw this morning before meeting the queen and not a demon or anything.

"Prince Chen?" asks blinking at him.

 _Cute_.

"Sorry," whispers Jongdae feeling his cheeks growing hot. "I thought… Chanyeol said… and I was walking around because I couldn't sleep and I thought… I didn't mean…"

The man sighed, tiredly. "It's okay, Prince Chen. Can I help you in some way? Is there something I can do to help you sleep?"

"What?" croaks Jongdae. Was there a sexual implication or it was a side effect of spending too much time with Baekhyun?

Again a sigh. "Give me a moment, please, and I will brew you something warm that will help you, Prince Chen"

Jongdae nods, politely, though his eyes were still fixed in the other's chest and his muscles flexing while trying to grab his black vestment. Was he not wearing anything under the sheets? Jongdae gulped, one part of him reproaching himself for being so shameless, the other _imagining_ what he shouldn't be imagining and not helping at all.

"Come with me if you please, Prince Chen"  whispers, taking the candle with one hand and picking a set of keys with the other.

Two floors down, the man stopped, inserting the key in a double door that gave in easily with a crack. He inclined the flame of his candle over another one, producing a flash and a series of clink just as the whole room, a kitchen, lighted up.

Everything in this palace seemed foreign to the word small. This was just incredible.

"Here is where the personnel eat and prepare the Royal Family's meals. Sit over there meanwhile I look for the ingredients, please," says pointing at a large table.

Jongdae concedes, looking around astonished and swinging his legs nervously.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," apologizes setting his eyes finally on the man going from side to side. There was no reaction from the other. "I couldn't sleep. I think the room feels too strange for me or maybe I had too much for dinner but I felt uneasy and I decided to go around. And then I remembered what Chanyeol told us about that room at the end of the corridor, which happened to be your room. That it was crowded with demons, spirits and I don't believe in these things but I'm naturally curious so I decided to investigate. I'm sorry"

Again, there was no answer. The man was placing various herbs on the countertop, his attention on them like Jongdae didn't exist.

"I'm sure you had a long day and here I am disturbing your peaceful night. I'm sorry to be a bother."

"Prince Chen," replies at last, "I already told you. It's okay"

Jongdae wasn't so sure but he wasn't going to pester him more than what it was necessary. Instead of trying to hold a conversation with him, he opted for following every move he made. It was kind of soothing. The way he cut those vegetables in thin slides, how he poured water in a casserole, passing a rag over the surface to clean it at the same time. Every move was so meticulous.

"Are you a royal cooker?" inquires.

"No, Prince Chen"

"For real?"  Without being able to avoid it, he gets up, coming closer to smell the mix. "It smells like a royal food to me and I bet it tastes like one. Did a royal cooker teach you?"

"No, Prince Chen" answers again. Then he took a spoonful and offer it to him. "Here, taste it, Prince Chen"

Jongdae does so, moaning around the spoon. "Delicious. Definitely a royal meal. More please," pleas eagerly.

"No. It needs to be boiled for another minute". His glasses starting to fog over. The image was hopelessly endearing.

He watched him clean everything up, except for a bowl and a spoon.

"Aren't you going to eat too?"

The man looks up at him quietly. "You are a prince, Prince Chen"

Jongdae scratches his nape sheepishly. "Should I order you to eat with me then? Please, sir, eat with me the soup that you have just made"

The man stares at him again. Then shakes his head. "A person like me can't eat with a prince, Prince Chen"

Jongdae pouts. This was starting to feel annoying. "There's no need to call me Prince Chen in every sentence. Sir…"

"I am no sir. And what else should I call you then, Prince Chen? Do you prefer Highness? Royal Highness?"

"What should I call _you_?" Jongdae asks back, inclining himself over his elbows to get closer to the man. His lips were still plump, though didn't look swollen anymore. Still very kissable.

"Kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo!" screams, remembering how the Queen had said his name this morning and how Chanyeol had talked about him too. "Aren't you going to be my servant tomorrow?"

"It seems, yes"

"Then my servant can totally eat with me" declares happily. Kyungsoo's face didn't show any sign of discomfort, neither of joy. "Unless you don't want to eat?"

"I am afraid I am full myself, Prince Chen. And I would like to go back to bed as sooner as possible."

"Oh, of course. That was rude of me. I'm sorry. Can't I be a little more considerate? After all I have wakened you up at these hours. Sorry, I'm being such a spoiled brat," scolded himself, sipping hastily ignoring the ardour of his tongue. "And this is really good, I'm lucky if you are going to be…" When he was taking his third spoonful, Kyungsoo's grabs his hand stopping him. His lips came closer and Jongdae froze for a moment, watching them pucker and blow the content of the spoon.

"If you are not careful, you could burn yourself" whispers and Jongdae is almost sure that Kyungsoo can hear his heart pounding frantically. Kyungsoo, then, gives him a thin smile breaking his mental sanity entirely.

"Hm" replies intelligently.

"Tomorrow we have your first arrangement at eight o'clock, which means going down for breakfast half an hour before it, so I advise to hurry up so at least your Highness can sleep for five hours"

Getting back to reality, Jongdae sips the spoon that Kyungsoo has just blown, offering him the next one to do the same.

"I'm sure you learnt how to do it by yourself now," retorts with a hint of a smile when Jongdae looks at him offended.

"Were you maybe teasing the Prince of Xinde before?" It was easy to hear the playful tone in Jongdae's voice, so Kyungsoo has no problem in smiling openly at him. "A heart-shaped smile," whispers to himself, "I swear you have the most beautiful lips I have ever seen," blurts out Jongdae mesmerized.

He was almost ashamed but then Kyungsoo's ears blush and, for real, he seemed like the embodiment of cuteness.

"Please, Prince Chen, resume eating. I'm sure that Prince Junmyeon would like to see his fiancé well-rested and full of energy tomorrow"

"Prince Junmyeon?!" screeches, "Prince Junmyeon is going to be my husband?!"

 

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

 

"Prince Junmyeon! I feel like fainting" declares Jongdae throwing himself on top of Baekhyun's barely awake body.

There's a huff and then he's being kicked out of bed. "Stop being such a drama. You said the ceremony is in a month, there's no reason to freak out"

"Oh, sorry, Prince Baekhyun, please continue sleeping and later go to your fishing date meanwhile Prince Chen aka me, aka your ex-best friend, has to meet up with the Crown Prince, later with the Queen, later on with the Royal Guard bigwig and later, probably, die. Yeah, how I dare to disturb you, Price-ass."

Baekhyun hummed happily. "Date, I like the sound of that." Jongdae pinched his side making him yelp. "Careful there, Dae, one could think you are the drama queen of the Xinde family and not me. Ah! Stop poking me with your peasant's fingers!"

"Prince Chen," someone calls from the doorframe."Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs"

Acting like he was caught red-handed, Jongdae stands up portraying an innocent smile. "Good morning, Kyungsoo. Did you have a peaceful night?" Maybe that wasn't the appropriate question because Kyungsoo just arches an eyebrow at him. "I mean...after..." babbles nervously.

"Please, servant, take him away and not let anyone, not even my brother, to disturb me until my date with prince Chanyeol." Jongdae pokes his stomach once more, this time more painfully.

"It's not 'servant' but Kyungsoo. And where do you think you are? Somewhere on vacation? I need moral support!"

"Kyungsoo is your moral support, aren't you, servant?" asks Baekhyun opening one eye at him but with his head still on his pillow.

"I don't know, am I?"

"Sounds about right. Have fun, kids," waves them off cutely.

"I'm going to spit on everything that you love"

"Start and finish with you, Dae," murmurs unaffected.

"That was kind of nice" responds poking sweetly just once more for good measure before following Kyungsoo. "Just for that, I will leave you to sleep. Love you, Baehyunee"

"Love you too"

Once they arrive at the dining room, Junmyeon and the Queen are already there eating in silence. Jongdae stops in his tracks, tempted to get back to his room but then Junmyeon's eyes find him and the cheerful salute that gives him is enough to convince him and sit beside the Crown Prince.

"Did you sleep well, Prince Chen?" asks Junmyeon amiably as different dishes are being placed in front of Jongdae by the servants.

It's a total feast. There's a soup with what it seems like beef shanks and _doenjang_ , stew-like dishes, a _sinseollo_ with plenty of vegetables and was that an octopus? He has never eaten octopus. It smelled heavenly and it reminded him to last night's soup that Kyungsoo brewed for him.

"Not in the slightest. I am afraid that this place still feels too foreign for me. And yourself, Prince Junmyeon?"

"After yesterday's event and knowing that you and your brother had arrived safely, I went to sleep at once. Today is going to be such a dreadful day. I can't wait to start with our wedding's arrangement"

"Prince Chen, is your brother feeling indisposed? I was hoping for him to join us"

Before opening his mouth to accuse Baekhyun of being just lazy, Kyungsoo beats him to it. "He had a restless night, your Highness, and is gaining strength right..."

"Silence!" exclaims the Queen irritated. "You shall not talk to us unless you are asked to. And interrupting a prince! Where are your manners?  Such a shameless and ungrateful boy. I apologize on his behalf, he would be punished rightfully I promise. Hopefully, your escort gets well soon and can replace him faster."

Jongdae is perplexed, taken aback by the impromptu diatribe. He looks around, scanning Kyungsoo's stoic face and Junmyeon's absent behaviour. He suddenly has no appetite.

"If you will excuse me, I'm not feeling well either. I will go to my chamber and get ready for today's rendezvous," talks softly but strongly.

"Sir Jong, please, escort Prince Chen to his bedchamber then, while Kyungsoo is being punished for perturbing our guest"

"No!" screams Jongdae surprising even himself by his loud voice. "Sorry, I mean, that's not necessary. I will gladly punish Kyungsoo myself, privately. After all, I'm the one who has been offended."

"That would be so kind of you, Prince Chen. As you prefer, sweetheart."

Jongdae tries not to cringe at the Queen's sweetheart and grabs Kyungsoo's wrist pulling him out of the room and leading him to his bedroom.  When they lastly arrive he closes the door, breathing heavily against it. In front of him, Kyungsoo begins to kneel, inclining his head slightly and removing the strands of his hair that cover his nape.

"What are you doing?" asks hoarsely.

"There is a metal bar beside the brazier. If the prince pleases, it can be used"

"Used?"

"To punish me, Prince Chen"

Jongdae shakes his head appalled. "No, no, absolutely no. No punishment for you, not here, not there. No. Please, stand up, Kyungsoo"

"Prince Chen, it's better if..."

"I said NO" states implacable, taking Kyungsoo's hand among his hands and pulling him up.

Jongdae can be playing to be a prince but wasn't going to do anything against his values. Physical penances weren't approved. Not now, not never. Besides, Kyungsoo hadn't done anything wrong, was covering Baekhyun a reproachable act? In no way.

"Please sit here in this chair," urges Jongdae. "I'll be back in a minute"

Running through the corridor and down the marble staircases, he enters the cuisine where he went last night. Everything looks different, starting with around twenty chefs going around shouting this or that. The noise and frantic work help Jongdae to not be noticed while approaching one of them.

"Excuse me, could I get something to eat, please?"

"Prince Chen!" the woman looks startled at him. "I thought you left the dining room, my prince"

"Yes, I did. But I'm a little hungry, only that I would likely eat it in my room if it's okay"

"As you please, my Prince. Shall I cook anything special?"

"Oh, no, no," upon seeing the prince's kind smile the woman seem to relax. "Anything will do, thank you"

Five minutes later, he's coming back fast-paced, with a tray full of different food.

Kyungsoo is still in the same position as he was when Jongdae left him. His impassive appearance fails as his eyes get bigger. He seems about to say something but decides against it.

"This is for you. I'm not hungry, but you didn't get to eat anything down there. You should be famished and your schedule is as packed as mine if you are my valet. Please, take it," offers, smiling blindingly.

Kyungsoo reconsiders it. His gaze travelling from the mouth-watering tray to the prince's face who bites his lower lip a little uncomfortable with the thorough examination. He says something to himself and right after stands up taking the tray from Jongdae's hands.

"Where the hell did you come from?" whispers, placing it on the dresser.

"The kitchen?" replies naively Jongdae. "You are going to eat it, right? You can't say no to your prince, can you?" asks playfully brushing their shoulders.

"I have already eaten," Jongdae's face fall. "However..." He is smiling again, looking at Kyungsoo with shining eyes. One shouldn't be this thoughtful. Not to people like him. "...I will eat it since it would be rude of me to reject a prince's offer"

"Only if you want. I didn't... I suppose you had breakfast before us? Wait, that means that you barely slept! I'm so..."

"Sorry? Yes, seems like a regular sentiment within you." Jongdae's cheek blush at the jab. "Nevertheless, I would be delighted if your highness could join me? You barely ate, prince Chen"

Under no other circumstances, could he have offered such a thing. Him eating with a prince? Not even with Chanyeol. But the prince's visage didn't show any bitter expression, quite the opposite.

"Absolutely! Yes, yes. Have you seen this _jeonyuhwa_? Sit here with me," invites patting the chair where he was already sitting, sliding away to leave him half of the space.

"I can eat on the floor"

"Nop," says popping the 'p' cutely, "you can't, unless you want your prince also eating on the floor. Not that I would mind, though, here there's plenty of space for the both of us. I'm sorry to say this but you are small, Kyungsoo"

The other huffs, shaking his head with a smile. "You should mind your words, Prince Chen," warns already sitting beside him.

Kyungsoo is not used to such close proximity, leg against leg, the prince's arm around his waist in what could be seen as an intimate gesture. The other seemed unperturbed by it, so he tried to act the same, even when Prince Chen attempts to feed him with his golden chopsticks.

"Is it tasteful? I don't even know what it is." Kyungsoo has a thing for manners, including not talking when your mouth is full, but seeing the prince with puffed cheeks and furrowed eyebrows make him consider it.

"Tofu," answers, trying not to think that Chen's nose is almost touching his cheek and that if he turns, their noses would bump.

 _Come one, Kyungsoo_ , reprimands himself. He has had his affairs. If there was a word that couldn't be used for describing him that would be innocent. Still, it's difficult to not react at the prince.

"Delicious. Totally delicious" moans bouncing on his seat. "And this that I'm chewing?"

"Sea bream, imported from Europe"

"Oh, haven't you had a long ride," coos Jongdae at the fish, wiggling delightedly. "I will eat you thoughtfully, cute fish" Kyungsoo laughs at that, and suddenly there's a piece of the bream in his mouth making him almost choke. "Tasty, right?"

The other hums, swallowing it. "Don't you like everything?"

"The truth has been stated! The best part is the company, though. Thank you for eating with me, Kyungsoo" Even his name, said among nibbles, sounds unfairly adorable. "I don't know you, but if you need help with the queen just tell me, alright?"

"Prince Chen, that's beyond the limits"

"It's the least I could do after annoying you yesterday night. You were considerate with me, I'm being considerate, and I want to keep being it, with you. That way we are even... here, have more of this juice, you hadn't drink anything, you must be parched"

They continue feeding each other, with Jongdae's incessant chit-chat, until there's a rap on the ajar door. A slim figure that Jongdae remembered from yesterday appears, scanning their position and making Kyungsoo get up and put distance between them in the blink of an eye looking ashamed.

"Prince Junmyeon is waiting downstairs. Hurry up," says sounding upset. "Sir"

"We'll be right there. Thank you, Sehun," responds politely Kyungsoo making the other nod slightly and softening his facial features.

Ten minutes later, having changed his clothes to another set more 'appropriated' for the occasion, they rushed outside. Sehun was waiting for them and grabs Jongdae's wrist preventing him from following Kyungsoo who hasn't realized.

"You are a prince and I'm a knight, Junmyeon's valet at best. However, you don't own me, I don't answer before you. If you ever embarrass Kyungsoo again, making him feel inferior for being a bastard, as if he was no human, as you did during breakfast or now in your room, I will make your life miserable. Do you hear me? Stay away from Kyungsoo. And from Junmyeon. I won't warn you twice."

That said he resumes walking, leaving a confused and guilty Jongdae behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, this is how Kyungsoo's hair looks like https://www.instagram.com/p/Bt3Z3FwACX3/ (let a girl dream)


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Baekhyun has lived a fairly mirthful life regardless of his circumstances. Being born in a brothel, he has always been loved by numerous women including his own mother. Of course, the famine, the scarcity and the filthiness were a constant but also cuddles, smuggled chocolate and unquenchable kisses.

At the tender age of four, he was introduced to other children like him, moving out of the brothel and into a ramshackle house, though maybe a shack was a fitter name for it. There he stayed, sleeping with more than twenty children of all ages and taking part in little acts of vandalism. His tactics were always notoriously outstanding; pocket watches, necklaces and coins easily filling his garment's handmade pockets, and everything was for his mother.

He was twelve when his mother passed away when she was giving birth to another child. Even then, he didn't let himself to feel sorrow nor grief, he had to take care of a baby, of his little stepbrother, after all. He needed to step up his game, to earn more money, to _steal_ more money.

Meeting the right people, not morally speaking, of course, it was easy. A juvenile delinquent who spends all his time in the streets has a large number of contacts and knows his way around the city. And even with only twelve, he knew how to be persuasive and win standoffish people over. In the blink of an eye, he was taking part in different tumults, raids and robberies using his sharpened martial arts abilities, his new-acquired weapons and his never-ending charming personality. Yet, he continued pick-pocketing and shoplifting not out of necessity, but because he simply loved it.

Maybe that's the reason why, even now, he has taken some candelabras and cutlery to his bedroom and was eying slyly Prince Chanyeol's watch.

"As you can see, the key to success is being patience," said the prince.

They were in the middle of a lake, larger than any Baekhyun has ever seen (and honestly scary for someone who never learnt how to swim), in a secluded part out of sight, because no one wants to be brave enough to face the Queen later. The baits have been submerged for around half an hour and their only catch has been a shattered straw hat.

Patience can be the key for someone like Chanyeol, a person who always gets whatever he desires. For Baekhyun, being patience means wasting time being unproductive. He didn't come here to wait.

"What are you doing?" asks Chanyeol when suddenly Baekhyun stands up making the boat sway.

"Stretching," replies smiling lazily.

He knows how he looks. Hovering over Chanyeol with his white silky shirt lifted slightly showing his skin, his blinding smirk, his ruffled hair and a general dishevelled appearance. Poor prince, he doesn't stand a chance. He kind of reminded him of Jongdae, looking so naïve, unable to control his emotions, so easy to read and to delude. Except that Jongdae is a little shit with deceiving looks that even Baekhyun himself fell for.

 _This better be worth it_ , thinks right before stumbling and falling into the lake.

The first breath of air fills his lungs with water and for one second he doubts if acting like losing his balance and drowning is the best way to steal Chanyeol's watch and keys. He knew how to swim, right? Princes are taught how to swim even if they are never going to on a vessel, aren't they?

Before he starts panicking a pair of arms grasp him and pull him to the surface.

"Here, grab the boat, I'm going to try to get in and pull you from inside."

Baekhyun is choking and spitting water but nods regardless and soon enough he's laying on the boat trying to catch his breath. Chanyeol is in front of him, his hands on his knees and a bewitching smile observing him between his wet bangs. With a small guffaw, he sits down spreading his legs.

"I think I got the biggest fish"

"At expense of your fishing tackle," replies Baekhyun not missing a beat, pointing at their rods sinking into the water.

Chanyeol groans absently like they weren't that important. Probably they aren't, he can get new ones without sparing another thought.

Chanyeol's eyes find again Baekhyun's and travel down to his drenched see-through shirt. "Hope that wasn't your favourite," says with a huskier voice.

The other plays innocent, biting his lower lip and avoiding to look at Chanyeol's own shirt. The sexual tension can be solved in another moment, now he has some incriminating belongings in his back pocket that would like to get rid of.

"Not really. Though it's still chilly outside and is probably better if we change. Also, my brother is somewhere and God's knows he can't be without me for more than a couple of hours"

 

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

 

"There are very typical flowers, yes, but undoubtedly beautiful. Don't you think, prince Chen?"

Baekhyun tries to cover his laugh. He had finally found Jongdae, walking along Junmyeon with Kyungsoo and Sehun trailing behind them in the middle of what looks like a botanical garden. There are plants and flower everywhere and the scene is rather bucolic if it wasn't for Jongdae's pitiful face. He just looks so lost and out of place.

"Tell me you haven't been here all morning," whispers joining them in their way and startling Jongdae.

As a reply he gets a pout, which finally makes Baekhyun laugh, drawing the Crown Prince's attention to him.

"Prince Bobo...Baekhyun! Are you perhaps joining us?" asks delighted Junmyeon. It's difficult to discern if his joy is real or just another formality. Maybe he is, indeed, as tired as Jongdae.

"Can't leave the baby alone for too long," says interlacing his fingers with Jongdae's who, instead of nudging him or simply huffing, he hums contented. He must be _really_ tired.

Junmyeon laughs good naturally at his antics and turns back to some flowers. "Look at these calla lilies, what do you think? They are so elegant. 'Magnificent beauty' they mean. There are different colours and each of them symbolizes something completely different. We have, for instance, dark purple or ivory..."

Junmyeon starts talking about the hiding meaning of those flowers and by the second sentence Jongdae's head is already on Baekhyun's shoulder.

"I would say kill me, but I don't want you to suffer the elections of the flowers for my funeral wreath," mumbles Jongdae in a low voice so only Baekhyun can hear.

"Always so kind and thoughtful, babe," replies faking tender. "Junm... Prince Junmyeon, those are the most enthralling flowers that I've ever seen. I..."

"Yes, that's because you haven't seen the stephanotis. Prince Chen loved them, didn't you?"

Jongdae looks nonplussed as if he was hearing such name for the first time.

"White star-shaped flowers, prince Chen," says in a low voice someone from behind, without Junmyeon's notice. Jongdae repeats the same words confirming it to prince Junmyeon who beams at him.

"You really did like them. Great, so those are going to be part of the decorations for sure. Now, we need to find what to wear as our boutonnière!" claims excited clapping his hands once and calling an errand boy to jot it down.

"My prince" interrupts Kyungsoo, this time addressing Junmyeon, "maybe we can continue another day with this election and pass to the kitchens to taste some of the caterings' offers? I believe the morning has been quite fruitful, but also tiresome."

Jongdae sighs relieved at Kyungsoo's suggestion and Junmyeon's seem to finally take note of Jongdae's exhausted appearance, his body leaning heavily against prince Bobohu's.

"Are you feeling well, my prince? I am sorry, I forgot that you barely ate nothing this morning, what inconsiderate of me. You are right, Kyungsoo, an indoor activity would be the best for now. Do you need some water? Shall we sit a little before proceeding to the kitchens?"

The tall guard accompanying them huffs, but only Baekhyun spares him a glance checking his warpath demeanour.

"One would think that after spending years on the forefront of the battle a man could endure three hours standing and looking at flowers, with or without a meal."

"Sehun," warns Junmyeon, his lips a thin line and his small body tensed.

"Oh, sorry. Prince Chen," adds sarcastically, as if it was the lack of that formality what the other was referring to.

"You... Please, forget me and my guard, I need to have a word with him." Junmyeon grabs Sehun's hand and pulls him outside of the main path where they are at and away from them.

There's a moment of silence until Jongdae thanks Kyungsoo for his help, whether is for the earlier suggestion or for his help with the flowers, he doesn't know but the other bows his head nonchalantly. That seems to wake Jongdae up and suddenly he's twisting one of Baekhyun's nipples.

"What the hell! Ouch! Fuck off you little..."

"I'm twisting the other if you end that sentence. Princes don't say expletive"

"What is wrong with you? Maybe they do if they have psychos as brothers. That hurt, asshole," pouts Baekhyun covering his chest.

"Three hours did you spend fishing? Where did you go? Freaking Hulun Lake?"

"He is mental. Servant, how did you put up with him this whole morning?"

"He has a name," mutters Jongdae slapping his arm feebly. "And don't talk about me in third person when I'm right here." He's about to slap his butt this time. However, Baekhyun easily takes his hand and twists it in a wrist lock. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm sorry, free me. Kyungsoo, help me," implores Jongdae.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow expectantly at Kyungsoo who is looking at them a few steps away. Their playful fight comes to an end, though, when they hear Sehun's shouting.

"I simply don't trust them!"

It feels like a slap that brings them back to reality. They are not here to play around. The hand that was twisting Jongdae's wrist slips until they're holding hands again as if nothing has happened.

"He is my fiancé." Junmyeon is not shouting, but now that Baekhyun and Jongdae aren't messing around they can clearly hear his voice. "It's time that you get used to it. Being a spoiled brat won't change that. It's time for you to behave like a grown-up adult. Didn't you tell me you were mature enough for me? Can't you be mature enough for letting me go too? Your services are no longer required for the rest of the day, Guard Oh"

Seconds later Junmyeon is coming back from behind a dwarf Korean lilac with an ear-to-ear grin. _So that's how his fake smiles looked like._

"Sorry for the wait. If you please, let's head to the kitchens now."

Jongdae and Baekhyun share a look, and then Jongdae is hurrying post the Crown Prince, making small talk to him with a guilty expression. Baekhyun stays behind, waiting for Sehun to get out. This is an impromptu plan, but the fewer enemies they have here, the better.

"Aren't you going to follow them, prince Baekhyun?"  Kyungsoo is evaluating him, trying to read his face and his intentions.

He can feel him getting close defensively so Baekhyun turns and blinks at him faking obliviousness. Before he can mutter a cop-out, Chanyeol appears from afar and starts calling him.

"I shall be going with the princes. They can't be without a chaperone. Nevertheless, we will be waiting for your majesty, prince Bobohu," says Kyungsoo leaving him alone with Chanyeol.

"Finally I found you," gasps Chanyeol placing a hand in Baekhyun's shoulder. "Please, tell me you saw my watch and my keys."

He should really be bestowed an award for the best acting of the decade or something. "Your keys?"

"And my watch, yes. Why that face? Don't tell me you didn't. I'm a dead man. The watch is a gift from my mum... she gives, what? One gift during a lifetime? And the keys... She's going to disown me, take away Tobben, destroy my precious guitar and sell all my organs and later kill me with her bare hands"

"I'm... Maybe they are somewhere in the boat?" asks encouragingly patting Chanyeol's hand, but with zero remorse. Only with that watch, he could feed a whole neighbourhood for the rest of his life, more or less.

"I already ransacked everywhere. Damn, I think they sunk." Chanyeol groans and hunched goes to the nearest tree letting his forehead hit the trunk once and staying like that.

People can say that Baekhyun is not the best suited for judging someone else's mentality but that was a whole different type of dramatic moment. And Sehun showing up with puffed eyes and a red nose only makes the momentum more far-fetched.

"Guard Oh, I would like to talk to you, please"

Sehun stops abruptly, his eyes fixed on the soil under his boots. "As you please, prince Bobohu"

"We are strangers to you. It is normal to have an inherent distrust towards us, I can't blame you so maybe you won't believe the words that I am about to say but Jongdae won't marry Prince Junmyeon. We... we have been trying to delay the wedding, to change our family's minds. It is difficult but, please, and I'm begging you, don't loathe my brother because he's the last to blame."

"Oh, did they know yours and Junmyeon's liaison?" inquires Chanyeol who is now standing beside Baekhyun. He has in his forehead marks of the tree.

"It's not just a _liaison_. It's more than... It's nothing," replies with drooping shoulders. "It's over, there's..." Baekhyun takes a step forward and hugs him right when Sehun's tears start falling.

"Sehunnie," says Chanyeol softly caressing his head that is buried in the crook of Baek's neck. "You know I don't want to say this but...you knew your relationship was impossible." Sehun's shoulders shake vigorously and a single 'fuck you' can be heard muffled against Baekhyun's shirt.

"Yeah, that really isn't helpful"

"But it's the truth!" defends himself against Baekhyun's scold.

"I don't know if this can make you feel better but Chanyeol lost the watch that the queen herself granted him _and_ some master keys."

"The armoury's key?" asks Sehun rising his head.

"Among others"

That makes him show a tiny smile. "You are an idiot, Chanyeol. You and Jongin are hopeless, honestly, always broking or losing things"

"Thanks, mate," grumbles back.

"Junmyeon is not an idiot, though. Your brother would be so lucky to marry someone like him"

"I told you, he won't wed him. It's just...they are cousins. I know royal families are into incest, but it's not normal and..."

"They are both men, prince Bobohu. They are not having children. Actually, that's one of the main reasons for this marriage, to unify the lands that have been separated through Crown Prince Minseok. That's why Junmyeon, whose first-one would have been king, is marrying a man and what better than Minseok's brother?"

That was definitely news for Baekhyun. Somehow, in a twisted way, it made sense. Not that it could excuse any type of incest.

"Royal people are disgusting," declares aghast.

"Well, you are part of us," affirms happily Chanyeol putting his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder. "And hey, Sehun, actually if they get married is not that bad"

"Is not bad that I can't marry the love of my life?"

"Well, said like that sounds horrible but you can still keep fucking, isn't it great?"

 

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

 

It's the second night in a row that Jongdae lies wide awake on his bed. His mind has gone blank, all his limbs weigh like thousand pounds, his own eyelid feel heavy and, even then, he's not able to sleep. That's why when the door cracks open and a silhouette heads towards his bed trying to startle him, he just yawns.

"I can't believe you earn your life stealing, you are so noisy, Baekhyunee," mumbles shifting away to make some space for him.

"No, I'm not coming here to sleep. I have Chanyeol's keys"

"One thing is that I can't sleep. Another, pretty different, that I'm willing to get out of my bed. My bed is my fortress, you can't take me away"

"Dae, c'mon"

"Can you cuddle me and sing a lullaby? I can't sleep and yesterday I barely slept either. Please?"

It is almost impossible to deny Jongdae something, yet more difficult if he's using his sleepy cuddly pleading voice. So he concedes, letting the other hug his waist and lay his head on his chest.

"We aren't sleeping, though. Listen, I know that you had an exhausting day but this is important. I need you to cover me somehow so I can meet up with one of Kitta's members and give them these keys. It has to be as sooner as possible so they can get a copy and I give them back to Chanyeol. If the queen discovers that they are missing, everything would have been in vain. They are going to change the locks and most likely give the new keys to someone different from Chanyeol, who is, by the way, an easy target. Jongdae" calls him nudging his leg when there's no response.

"I was about to enter dreamland"

"Dreamland can wait. I sent an owl an hour ago saying we will be waiting in the northern shed, that is close to the woods and therefore the easiest way for one of them to sneak in."

Jongdae's hardest part is getting up. However, later the only thing he has to do is watch over the portico, ready to open one of the services door for Baekhyun or ready to make an excuse. He's shrouded by darkness, in a corner behind some curtains. There's a deafening silence broken by a fitful cuckooing sound that lulls him to sleep.

Various minutes have gone by when he hears steps coming closer. He's not even in the main hall, but now that he thinks about it this place must be more concurred being the service door. Servants usually go to sleep way after the rest of the house. He was good at being quiet, so he wasn't in real peril. The steps sound closer and with them come some hushed voices. Probably around five people walk past Jongdae.

"She's gonna beat the shit outta him," one of the servants says to another. "She doesn't care about modals, only appearances. If Kyungsoo had just cut someone else off  and those scrawny princes weren't there, everything would be alright. How many times has he cut Chanyeol's off or simply ignore him?"

Their conversation was fading away, leaving a rueful and worried Jongdae behind. Was the queen really going to punish Kyungsoo? He was tempted to leave his spot for just one second and ask them where they were. _And then what?_   _Do you object to the Queen's decision?_ That would be useless and it could put Baekhyun in danger if he's not here to warn him in case there's somebody around. He just needed to be more careful from now on, and be as nice as it was possible to that poor guy.

He doesn't realize he has fallen asleep until a new voice wakes him up.

"Let me help you"

"I'm alright, Jongin, for real, go to sleep. I'm sure as a prince you have plenty of things to do tomorrow morning"

Jongdae risks his position by taking a peek, seeing Kyungsoo holding a candelabra that lights up his and prince Jongin's face.

"Let me see..." says the taller one trying to lift Kyungsoo's black cassock.

"Jongin, please. I really don't need the queen discovering us and making me her target again"

Jongin hesitates. "You should ask for a replacement. Mother already hates you, being with this prince will only give her more reasons to punish you."

"As if she needs 'reasons' beyond being a bastard. Good night, Jongin, I'm really tired and so do you so please, don't stay up talking to your guard Taemin, you know what happens later"

"Yes, mum. Don't forget to take care of those wounds" remembers giving him a little kiss on his cheek and leaving the service compartment.

Kyungsoo stays still for some minutes, Jongdae's eyes not leaving him when suddenly he crouches down making the candle to swing dangerously and lets out a groan that runs through every nerve of Jongdae's body. He seems to be talking to himself, perhaps encouraging himself to reach his room or simply to endure the pain. Or both. Finally, like he has the world upon his shoulders he stands up and wanders off.

It's not too long before Jongdae sees Baekhyun at the other side of the crystal. He really looks stupid with his face covered in grime, but he's sporting a megawatt smile so the plan was successfully completed.

Checking one last time that he's alone, he opens the door for an enthusiastic Baekhyun who comes running grabbing his hand and almost making him fall while dragging him up the stairs.

"I love when everything runs smoothly. Now, I can go and sleep with you"

"Not with that face, and lower your voice. People could hear us. Wash your face meanwhile, I need to do something."

Baekhyun shrugs, letting him turn around and head to Kyungsoo's room. His intention is not to disturb but to help so he tries not to make any sound in case the other is sleeping. Cracking the door open, he sees the other laying in bed with only a pair of short pants barely covering his thighs. He's twisted weirdly, trying to reach his back, which Jongdae can't see.

Kyungsoo's eyes look at him, stopping midway from his try to reach behind, and stands up leaving whatever he has in his hands in his nightstand.

"Prince Chen," greets prudently.

"Good night, can I come in? If I'm not imposing myself, that's it."

Waiting for his answer, he has the opportunity to check the other. This time he doesn't have second thoughts about his almost naked form instead, he's searching for any bruise, cut or another injury. The only thing standing out is his swollen lower lip.

"You aren't imposing. Come in," says, at last, rubbing his hand tiredly. "Can't sleep again?"

"More or less. Also, I hear about your punishment." Jongdae ignores Kyungsoo tensing up and gets closer, kneeling in front of him. "May I help you?"

"Get up. Don't ever kneel before me," reprimands.

"She did something in your back, right? Is this an ointment?" Kyungsoo nods. "Can I apply it over your wounds? I promise I will leave you in peace once I finish."

Receiving a sigh and another nod as a reply, he climbs behind him on the bed, trying not to gasp at all the cuts in Kyungsoo's back.

"Is this... a normal occurrence? The queen whipping you, I mean"

"You could say so"

With all the delicacy that Jongdae could master, he begins putting on the unguent relief as Kyungsoo starts to loosen up. "Well, I'm sorry..."

"Again?"

"...but she's a hag," finishes, winning a laugh from Kyungsoo that sounds heavenly.

"Don't say that, prince Chen. You never know who is listening, and even though you are a prince, she still has ways to make everyone pay," warns but his seriousness fails when he moans quietly. "Are you applying the ointment or giving me a massage?"

"Both? Please, lay down, that way it would be easier for me and you would feel more comfortable"

Kyungsoo concedes without any resistance, enjoying the way those strong fingers stroke down his backbone, tracing here and there some of the wounds.

"If I fall asleep, it's your fault"

"Magical fingers," replies with ease.

"Aren't those magical fingers going a little too low?" inquires when they get too close to his butt.

"I'm following your backbone which reaches that low. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No"

"Should I stop?"

"No"

"Then? What's the matter?" Kyungsoo shivers when a single finger runs down his spine.

"You shouldn't. I think it's enough for today, Prince Chen. As you saw today, these days go without break whatsoever. We should get some sleep," says sitting up.

Jongdae is staring at him, the candlelight casting his long eyelashes' shadow over his cheek. They are close again. It's normal. He has seen him with his brother, and there's always no space between them. Probably he doesn't realize.

"Goodnight, Kyungsoo. Sleep tight," whispers, and kisses his cheek in a quick move, leaving him alone after giving him a tiny curved smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the last part with my eyes almost closed, so sorry in advance for any typo.  
> Any comment/kuddo is welcomed!  
> Thank you if you are reading this fic!


	4. Chapter 4

 

"I don't really know if you are just being selflessly kind with that Kyungsoo boy or if it's something deeper."

Jongdae hasn't even closed the wooden door of his room when Baekhyun begins to talk. He's lying with his nightgown on in a nonchalant attitude. His back against the headboard of his canopy, his legs crossed and a couple of chocolate bars displayed on his lap. He's munching a third one, but his words are somehow comprehensible.

"Just being kind. Not selflessly, though," replies Jongdae jumping on the bed and opening his mouth asking to be fed.

There's a silent excitement in Baekhyun's eyes. "And why is it then? Does he know something useful? Actually, having him on our side wouldn't it be bad. After all, he's close to the Princes and probably wouldn't mind betraying that bitch of a queen. I knew I keep you for a reason," says patting happily Jongdae's head. "Well thought, little kitty."

"Stop with that name. It's not that. I'm just trying to redeem myself. He got whipped because of me. Well, actually because of you. He was covering _your_ ass when you didn't show up this morning to have breakfast. What kind of prince sleeps in until noon?"

"One that takes care of himself? It's part of my Sleeping Beauty routine, which, reminds me that it's hella late now and we should try to sleep. Tomorrow we are having our first hunting day and I already suck at it in any normal day, imagine if I'm also sleep-deprived."

While saying it, he has already ensconced himself under the sheets, pulling Jongdae closer and burying his head on the other's stomach.

"It's maybe not just that," confesses Jongdae, letting his fingers play with Baekhyun's hair while biting on his bar. "He kind of reminds of someone."

His voice is lower this time, weaker, insecure. And there's only one thing able to make Jongdae shrink. There's no need for words, Baekhyun already knows, and he tightens the arm around him.

"Jongdae," says as a warning of where the other's thoughts were going.

"I..."

"Don't think about it. About her."

"But, Baek..."

"You are not there anymore. I got you out of there. You can't help everyone who is being bullied because it reminds you of yourself. Your mistress was a scheming abuser who starved you, kept you living inside a hole, treated you brutally and sell you to me as if you were a piece of meat."

His words are harsh, they make Jongdae flinch but it's necessary to stop tiptoeing around those memories. Baekhyun moves up again, climbing onto Jongdae's lap and straddling his hips.

"Kyungsoo is far from being you. And even if he was, we cannot save everybody."

"Can we not, really? I'm sure he would join us, just like I joined you."

"Jongdae, please. Do you think the Queen only maltreats him? She's likely whipping all her servants just for fucking breathing. And what are you going to do? Go and invite them all to take part in our plan and loot this Palace? In the blink of an eye, your head would be falling off your shoulders on the closest gallows. And mine would be rolling next to yours."

Noting that Jongdae's attention had drifted away somewhere behind his back, he insists, caressing his cheek tenderly. "I know you mean it well, but we can't trust them. You can't trust _him."_

"Baek," whispers, his eyes with a troubled tint. "Don't turn but I think... There's someone on my balcony."

Baekhyun stills caught off guard and then he rushes toward the balcony. Jongdae, close behind. Both of them see at the same time how, whoever was there, a tall shadow behind the whitish curtain, springs the balustrade and runs away covered by the darkness of the moonless night.

"How much did they hear?" asks Baekhyun staring outside, his heart pounding worryingly.

"Enough. Why would they run away if not?"

"I don't know, maybe he was here to kill you but we discovered and derailed their plans."

The smack sounded before the whine. Jongdae's hand colliding against Baekhyun's nape.

"Why are you like this? You should make me feel better."

"I was just trying to come with more scenarios.  And let me tell you that is a feasible one."

"Geez, thank you, Baekhyun. Really. You are lucky that I'm scared shirtless because if I weren't you will be sleeping alone tonight. You are taking the spot near the balcony, that's for sure."

 

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

The next morning while entering the dining room, Baekhyun and Jongdae are welcomed by the three princes and a retinue of around seven members. The silence, however, is deafening and the uneasiness palpable. At their arrival, those seven people stand up, bowing their head towards the newcomers.

"Prince Chen, Prince Baekhyun, behold who just arrived! Your escort was approaching our territory today's dawn. I was just talking with Sir..." Junmyeon signals to his far left, to a particular soldier.

"Yixing, my Highness"

"Sir Yixing, and it seems they recovered from that food-poisoning before it was expected. Splendid, isn't it?"

Jongdae smiles politely, not getting the name, not looking at the other's face, his attention away, his eyes tracing the room, searching for something out of place, something suspicious. The incident of last night with that intruder still in his mind. It could have been one of the princes, or the bodyguards that are now watching the chamber or even one of those that are part of their alleged escort.

It's then that he realizes that he _knows_ almost all those faces.

Yixing, who has been teaching him how to shoot a gun for the last month. Seulgi, specialized in decorum and royal performance standards who spent 24/7 teaching them how to do everything and anything like a prince would do. Joohyun, the best swordswoman of the kingdom and other faces that he recognized from Kitta's crew, even though they never interacted.  

This time, his smile is real, and for a moment he forgets about last night. It doesn't really matter anymore. Their plan was about to start, after all.

 

 

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

_ONE MONTH AGO_

_"This palace is a fortress. There is, at least, a guardian battalion of more than half a hundred people who are stationed on the different chambers, the crenels and the courtyard. In each turret, a dozen archers. Their arms force is unparalleled. Among their weapons, we can find lombards, bayonets, carbines, firearms, blunderbuss and sabres. Their arsenal is one of our goals and not on a mere whim. Their value is unquantifiable, their efficacy and lethality, infinite. All in all, the palace is insurmountable. Unless that's it, we act from the inside, without being seen._

_Our plan starts with an ambush during Prince Bobohu's and Chen's journey. They will be without any escort since, at their fourth and last mandatory stop, all their companions will be unable to continue. A probable peril if they carry on alone yes, but an unerring peril if they stay longer in the inn where they are going to be. They will have to keep going by themselves. Only once their warning letter has been sent to their destination, are Baekhyun and Jongdae going to ambush them. We don't want anyone dead.  And injured, just when it is indispensable. If you both have to knock them out, so be it._

_The rest of the crew members, we are taking care of the escort and the real Princes, appearing later at the Court as if we were their escort acting as if have just recovered. We are not in a hurry. Baekhyun and Jongdae, there's no need for you to do anything but wait. The moment we are there, we are forcing them out."_

 

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

"It's nothing serious, for real. Sometimes it happens. This palace is way too ancient and the whole pipeline system is always leaking and broking. Last year some beavers were messing with it and just a couple of months ago the underground floor flooded."

Baekhyun decides to keep the answer to himself. He wasn't going to reply to Chanyeol saying: _oh yeah, actually that last incident was made by some of my colleagues as a way to not arouse suspicions later during the real deal_. Instead, he hums affirmatively.

It has happened when they were hunting beyond the wall. It seems that somehow there has been another leak. Not only has affected the underground floor, again, but also the main floor where the kitchen, halls, servants' dormitories and the access to next floors are. The odour is unbearable, living conditions unsustainable and while some of them could stay there, Junmyeon opposed to the idea of the Princes and all the servants living in such circumstances.

Right now, a procession of around forty people, mostly like him and Chanyeol on a horse, were heading to the South to another palace. The closest one. That left the targeted palace down to more or less thirty soldiers and a negligible number of archers.

Part of Kitta's crew also stayed there without the others notice. They had access during all the hectic preparations to start carrying out their plan.

Baekhyun's focus, however, is not on those left behind at the Palace, but on to people riding ahead, instead. His eyes are fixed in Kyungsoo's nape, his ears are ringing with Jongdae's melodic laugh and his mouth is tensed in a thoughtful grimace.

"Chanyeol," calls, ignoring the royal title that should be used before the name, "I don't want you to think badly of me. Nevertheless, I'm a curious person at heart and I can't help but wonder about...him," he nods ahead at Kyungsoo. "I don't really understand his black robe, does he follow a secluded religious that I have never heard about? And he seems close to you, right? To all the princes, indeed, so close that he doesn't use honorific unless he's in front of the Queen's presence. Why? Who is he? _What_ is he?"

There is a moment of silence. It's not Chanyeol's right to divulge Kyungsoo's life, even though he was sure that everybody knew about it. There is a possibility, almost a certainty, that those who don't know so, change their attitude towards Kyungsoo. He has witnessed governesses, soldiers and even provincial people turning their behaviour around just because of Kyungsoo's roots before. And who is he to make that happen again?

"I already told you, I believe. He's a bastard," says categorically.

"Well, yes, so what? What that has to do with my questions?"

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun and his straight face. "Everything? He has to wear those robes because he is a bastard. It's like an insignia."

Well, that was probably the most stupid thing that Baekhyun has heard that week. "So people know he's a bastard? My friend, you and your folk are more than bizarre"

That seems to strike a nerve. He's not talking to a puppy-like human with an easy smile anymore. His countenance can be read like an open book. Anger and indignation all over his face.

"Don't act like your country is any different, Prince Bobohu," snarls taking Baekhyun's reins to make him come closer to him and far from any prying ears. "I have heard what _your_ people do to bastards. Maybe that's why you didn't know what a black robe means because there you can't even see one, there's no one left. Imagine if not only was he a bastard but a royal one, do you think that they would be alive there in your palace at Xinde? If _your_ Queen, _your_ mother _,_ had had an illegitimate baby? Don't act so upright with me, I'm not stupid."

"Kyungsoo is Queen Kim Joo-young's son?!" exclaims Baekhyun shocked.

Chanyeol's hand covers Baekhyun's mouth too late, various heads turning to look at them,  Jongdae's among them.

"I shouldn't have told you that," mutters Chanyeol guilty, and both see Kyungsoo telling something to Jongdae and leaving his side to ride ahead. Alone.

He has clearly heard Baekhyun, what makes Baekhyun feel repentant. He really had no intention to be that loud, he was just surprised. The person punishing Kyungsoo for trifles was his mother? He didn't see that coming.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to...," begins Baekhyun.

Chanyeol doesn't let him continue. "Save it," hisses, looking beyond pissed, and trots to catch Kyungsoo.  

"Great," murmurs to himself, his head hanging lower.

"We are all a little protective over Kyungsoo," says suddenly someone beside him. He doesn't need to turn, Sehun's voice is not difficult to identify.

Baekhyun huffs as a response. _A little my ass._

"It's understandable," continues. He feels Sehun's head getting closer. His lips centimetres away from Baekhyun's ear. "His mother is a bitch and also the queen which multiples her bitching points," whispers like revealing a hidden secret.

Baekhyun smiles and looks at Sehun, who seems impassive like he didn't just insult his own Queen, in front of a Prince. Baekhyun chose the right decision when making peace with him the other day. Finally, someone who doesn't beat around the bush.

"That's an understatement. Why is she so hard with Kyungsoo then?"

"Ssh, don't say that so carelessly," responds Sehun looking around and making a sign to lower their voices. "Listen, I think like you but the general thought is that she made Kyungsoo a favour. Any other king would have killed any love child that is not his, but he didn't. Some people say because he's a sympathetic and kind king, others say it's because he knew he could use it to control the queen somehow, others because it was _vox populi_ that Kyungsoo existed and he'd rather have a bastard than being considered a child murderer. Either way, Kyungsoo kept living and they decided that, in order to keep an eye on him, he should stay with them, inside the palace."

"That doesn't explain..."

"Yes, it does if you let me talk, aren't you impatient? The Queen is vengeful and her life took a 180 turn when people discovered that not only she was unfaithful, but also she had a bastard. Peasants, citizens were looking down at her so when Kyungsoo was old enough she made him pay for it. That black robe? It was designed by herself. She did anything and everything in her hands to separate her love child from her legitimate ones, so people could understand that she belongs to her husband and their common sons, to the royal family, to the Hwisa Kingdom. And not to some foreign man who she met randomly and who is Kyungsoo's father. So yeah, you are right. She being a bitch is an understatement."

Trying to digest all the information, Baekhyun smirks amusedly at Sehun. "Do you usually call her a bitch this _carelessly_?"

Sehun laughs dryly. "On my list of serious shit that can make me lose my head, calling the queen a bitch is almost at the bottom." Once again, the next sentence is added with his lips too close to Baekhyun's ear. "Fucking her oldest son is on the top"

This time both of them cackle. Sehun halts midway, pouting slightly. "Actually, that's the truth and it's not funny at all."

"For real? She doesn't know it? I mean, I've been here for three days and..."

"We aren't subtle. Damn, Junmyeon is nothing but subtle. You just appeared when we are in the middle of a quarrel so you don't know it yet, but Junmyeon likes to mark what is his. My neck is always looking like a _map_. And later he calls me off for not covering it right with makeup. He's so annoying, I swear."

Baekhyun chuckles. "Did you get to talk to him this morning and solve what happened yesterday?"

"It's not that easy. I..." Sehun faces the front, still, Baekhyun gets to note his lower lip trembling. "There are things that are unsolvable. The problem is not the Queen knowing our affair. Who cares, everybody here tends to be promiscuous, like she didn't sleep with Kyungsoo's father. No, the problem is not her. As always is the general public. Their façade is unblemished, flawless. All depends on what people think. As long as our citizens don't know that Junmyeon gets fucked like a champion almost daily by his personal guard, she doesn't care. However, any little indiscretion can mean..."

Sehun doesn't complete that sentence. Instead, bends his head to his right, sticks his tongue out, close his eyes and with his hand, he pretends to be held by a rope.

Baekhyun has different comments to make. He wants to console Sehun, show his support, his ire and rue because of the other's unfair situation. His mouth only lets out a couple of insults.

"You know...," whispers Sehun. His words seem destined to himself rather than to Baekhyun. "Things would be easier if I had never fallen in love with him.. And I know I'm just postponing the inevitable. He's a chess piece. An important one, but a piece, nevertheless. And I'm an ant at his feet. Our relationship has been doomed since the very beginning "

Right before a lonely tear runs down Sehun's face, Baekhyun leans toward him, grabbing the other hand and comforting him with soft and slow caresses and little squeezes.

Sehun chuckles humourlessly. "When he told me yesterday that I should behave like an adult, _be_ an adult, I really wanted to scream. As if I didn't know that what I am doing is reckless, that I'm going to get my heart broken. He thinks my quandary is whether to love him secretly or not to love him. He takes for granted me having an option in that matter. My real quandary is how much I can resist loving him before I get killed or exiled. And if I were an adult, I would be fleeing right now."

His body shakes feebly, a wisp of air leaving his lips. He squeezes Baekhyun's hand back, not lifting his gaze, immersed in his thoughts.

"Love is so useless."

"Damned it," declares Baekhyun who can't handle it anymore.

With a barely prepared movement, Baekhyun jumps from his horse and sits behind Sehun. The mount is not big enough for them both, it's uncomfortable, some parts sinking into his hips, but this way he can hug Sehun from behind as he deserves. Sehun doesn't seem aghast or bewildered in the slightest, he even searches for the other's warm, leaning into his chest despite the height difference.

Baekhyun thinks what he told Jongdae just this morning. They can't trust anybody. Nor Kyungsoo, nor Sehun can join them. Notwithstanding, he could give a hinted offer.

"If you ever want to run away," says Baekhyun placing his head against the other's back, "you can come with me. With us." Sehun nods. "I'm not saying this as Prince Bobohu, but as Baekhyun, alright?"

Sehun nods again, and Baekhyun hopes that that's enough. Later on, he will completely understand it.

 

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

The summer palace when they arrive is more humongous than what Jongdae had foreseen. Junmyeon hadn't stopped talking about how it worries him that it wasn't big enough, that there was only one kitchen, the servants' dorms are considerably smaller than the main palace and that it was still chilly at night and it wasn't prepared for such temperature.

Jongdae's mistake has been forgetting that he was speaking with Junmyeon, with his elitist eyes and sophisticated experiences. Only the saloon of this summer place could contain four times his past home. Not to mention his actual house shared with Baekhyun. As if they could call _it_ house.

Once everybody has settled down and called dibs on whatever chamber they wanted, Jongdae leaves his new valet, Luhan from the Kitta's crew,  behind in his room and jogs down the stairs searching for Kyungsoo.

During the long journey, they have been trotting together, talking about this and that. Jongdae asking inquisitive questions about the most random things from the billiard stick he has seen in the other's room to his culinary skills and how to prepare some meals. Kyungsoo has even shared some joyful anecdotes about himself and some of the princes. He has looked at ease, calmed, trusting. He has even _laughed_ at not one but _two_ jokes that Jongdae has made that were too lame even for his own standards.

And Jongdae has, maybe, cooed at his laugh, his smile, his whole endearing self.

Until Baekhyun's big mouth has made his appearance screaming: _'Kyungsoo is Queen Kim Joo-young's son'._

Jongdae remembers how fast Kyungsoo's face changed. It was almost painful seeing the lack of sparkles in his eyes when just one moment ago had been there. His whole posture became so rigid, so hyperaware. His voice, saying that he should ride ahead now that he was no longer Jongdae's valid, sounded so distant, so cold. And Jongdae's thoughts were whirling in his head preventing him from following the other. That and later Chanyeol's unfriendly gaze, daring him to follow them.

Jongdae's next option has been to go and hit Baekhyun. However, he saw the other talking secretly with Sehun and he knew it was better not to interrupt so he had been trotting alone for almost the rest of the journey until Junmyeon has asked him to accompany him inside his carriage.

Now Jongdae had to talk with Kyungsoo. Jongdae has been warming up to him and he's not a person who easily gets along with anybody. That's Baekhyun's ability. Jongdae is shier, more cautious and, despite his friendly smile, it was hard for him to actually make friends. He wasn't going to let that whoever was Kyungsoo's mother ruins that.

It's actually Sehun who tells him where to find him with a sincere smile. Just two days ago he was almost threatening Jongdae to stay away from Kyungsoo, but hey, he believed in character development so good for him and better for Jongdae.

Reaching the stable, he hears laughs from inside, among them Kyungsoo's and his heels stem him from getting closer. He can see between the planks. Kyungsoo brushing a horse and laughing at Chanyeol's antics who almost falls off an ebony stud, Jongin leaning against one of the poles, laughing too.

"Is this why you ditch me? To go and spy on...who are you spying on?"

"Luhan," says Jongdae, his hand on his chest at the sudden voice. "You scared the shit out of me"

"Ugh, I thought Seulgi's classes of decorum went well. Why are you speaking like that?"

Luhan takes two steps toward him, gauging him intently, mortally serious.

"S-sorry, I..." starts Jongdae.

"Just kidding," adds with a teasing smile. "Should I ask now, for real, why are you here?" whispers, taking one last stride before taking Jongdae's spot to look between the planks.

"I only wanted to talk to one of them. It's not related to you know what."

It's like Luhan hasn't heard him. Maybe his voice has been too soft. Jongdae does that when feeling insecure. He's about to speak again when Luhan grabs his hand.

"What are you doing?" asks worried Jongdae as Luhan leads him to the stable's door.

"Helping like any other valet would do."

And with that, he pushes Jongdae inside strongly enough that it makes him stumble and lose his balance. He can call himself unlucky because at the same moment the stud that Chanyeol was trying to ride gallops toward and against him.

There's a loud thud, the stud keeps running far away from the stable but Jongdae's falls to the floor. His head hurts but that's good, that means the rest of his body is perfectly fine and his head received the blow. He just needs some time here on the floor to recover.

"Who did this to my Prince?" screams no other than Luhan and Jongdae has to roll his eyes even if the move sends a piercing twinge to his head.

He can hear now the princes excusing themselves, blaming each other. Kyungsoo has hastily kneeled at his side, worry all over his face.

"I'm fine. Just give me a minute," tells him smiling to show he is, indeed, fine.

Kyungsoo's brows furrow so he supposes he's not really convincing. Suddenly Kyungsoo grabs the lower part of his robe's sleeve and rips it, using the piece of cloth to clean Jongdae's forehead.

"There is a little cut," explains. "It's bleeding but I don't think is deep, you probably were hit with the horse's reins. Your valet should take you to examine you, Prince Chen"

Jongdae ignores Luhan's reply above him and blinks at Kyungsoo who is holding the rag with such delicacy against Jongdae's temple that is, unsurprisingly, sweet.

"Later. I wanted to talk to you first if it's alright. Am I disturbing?" asks trying to sit up, Kyungsoo's hand rapidly on his shoulder to help him.

"Of course you are not, Prince Chen"

Jongdae looks at the princes. Jongin is biting his lips, looking anxious and concerned. He shakes his head vehemently. Chanyeol resembles a big puppy that has just messed up, he also looks concerned but he's looking at Kyungsoo too and only when Kyungsoo nods, he concedes.

"I'll try to bring the horse back, my Prince, like any Xinde person would do," says Luhan, the last part directed to Chanyeol, challenging him.

"But don't put the horse to sleep, please, prince Chen. It wasn't the horse fault, we were playing and..."

Jongdae looks perplexed at Jongin. "I didn't even think about that. I would never. It was actually my valet's and my fault, opening the door with such impetus.  I'm truly sorry."

Jongin nods, relief, and heads out following his brother and Luhan. Only when they are alone Jongdae turns to look at Kyungsoo who has a tiny little beautiful smile on his lips.

"You keep apologizing when it's not due, my Prince"

Jongdae is never going to admit it, but that _my prince_ along with his softened eyes have made his heart skip a beat.

He's about to apologize again, his mouth closing at the last moment. Still, Kyungsoo seems to have read his intention because his smile gets bigger. Jongdae is probably staring, but it's hard not to.

"Actually, it doesn't matter what I have to tell. It's really not important."

Really, it was not because there was no reason to remove that smile off his face. Besides, Kyungsoo looked fine right now? Not at all bothered?

"I am the illegitimate son of Queen Kim Joo-young. Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

And see? That serious face, the absence of any trail of joy, doesn't suit Kyungsoo. At all. It makes Jongdae nervous.

"I don't mind. You being illegitimate or you having this mother or another one. I'm here for you if you need anything. I'm glad to have met you," says sincerely.

Kyungsoo keeps looking at him with caution. "Aren't you going to ask why does she hit me?"

"Not my place. Unless you want to talk about it."

Kyungsoo says nothing. Instead, he places the cloth against Jongdae's temple again. His eyes scan Jongdae's face and then he lets out his breath.

"You are a weird one, my Prince." There is a solid minute of silence and then he speaks again. "Thank you"

Covering Kyungsoo's hand with his, he gives a squeeze. "Anytime, Kyungsoo"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and following this fic! I'm sorry for my tardiness.  
> Once more, any kuddo or comment is mooore than welcomed.  
> Hope y'all like what I am doing with this story! ^_^  
> P.S.: WE ARE HAVING A SOLO SOONDINGIES!! If you haven't yet, go and follow his youtube channel and shower him with L O V E <3 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5vXjgHeenPq0lTSokouxdA


	5. Chapter 5

There is something that has determined Kyungsoo's life, that has made him be the person he is today, that has shaped him, defined him. It's not the cynical benevolence of a greedy and narcissist queen, his 'mother', forgiving Kyungsoo's life. It's not the constant support, blind, unquestionable of the princes. By no means, it's the loathsome resentment personified in the king's figure. To what Kyungsoo owes his life is to the prudence, the scepticism, not trusting an anisette glass offered in an afternoon, not ceding to a woman's flattery inside a shack at midnight, questioning all those invitations to intrepid trips with a handsome soldier through the steep and precipitous stone forest.

The curiosity, the near fascination that Jongdae provokes him, it's also questionable.

Not often, almost never, someone shows a real and genuine interest in him. Generally, due to his closeness and confidence with the princes, some people try to use him as a way to approach them. They praise Kyungsoo, they adulate him. They offer him guns, invite him to parties that he will never go, give him clothes that he could never wear. Those people don't worry him that much. Sometimes, if the gift is interested enough, Kyungsoo even concedes them a favour.

The other type of people are those that get close to him with ulterior motives, to kill him. Ultimately, this doesn't occur anymore. They are too clumsy. Err a lot. They don't even put up a fight. It's even hilarious seeing them running away, a knife in their hands, and Kyungsoo aiming at them with his pistol in the distance. And the most accessible and easiest way to end Kyungsoo's life, through his food, it's already useless since he has been preparing his own meals and eating them years from now.

Jongdae does not fit in with any of them. He's a prince about to wed the future king. There's no favour that Kyungsoo can grant, that Jongdae cannot achieve by himself. Regarding killing Kyungsoo, he has already had so many occasions. 

When Jongdae lowers his voice close to a whisper, rasping each syllable, making his mouth smaller, pouting. When the candlelight on Kyungsoo's nightstand makes Jongdae's skin shimmer, creating a visual trick as if each and every mole of his body were little stars bathing in the moonlight. When his endless eyelashes caress his cheeks as the curve of his lips widens and Kyungsoo's fingers spark demanding to touch it. All those times, Kyungsoo has been at Jongdae's mercy. Jongdae could have killed him and Kyungsoo wouldn't have had enough time to react.

Even so, there's something unusual about Jongdae. In the softness of his attention. In his attention. And Kyungsoo really thought about letting it pass. Who doesn't need from time to time some type of validation as a human? Who can reject someone's attempts at taking care of him? And if that person is as attractive as prince Chen, who is Kyungsoo to say no. That was. Until his escort appeared.

Kyungsoo knows his way around the citadel. The palace stifles him, suffocates him, it makes him feel like a prisoner.  That's why he goes downtown whenever he has any spare time. He knows the best taverns, where he can listen to live music, which greengrocer has the best vegetables, that the best seafood is not the one in Porto Novo but further south, that the best spices are sold at the most meridional neighbourhood.

He also knows his people. Kyungsoo is far from being sociable, but he's observant. And the baker at Octavio Street always gives him a free _songpyeon_ , the herald every Thursday at six pm sits at Sejong Plaza and tell them stories about nearby towns, the eye specialist at the corner of Lerrain and Byeol checks Kyungsoo's eyes and reviews the latest gossips. Kyungsoo knows each tradition, each routine, their desires and prayers, he knows their faces, from which family do they come from, who are adulterers, who are antimonarchists, religious. And he knows Luhan.

Luhan that if he was from Xien it was a long time ago. That he has been spending his time, his years, living in the same streets, frequenting the same venues as Kyungsoo. Luhan is not the valet of any prince, much less one from Xien. And the question that Kyungsoo asks himself is whether Jongdae, prince Chen, know it or not.

That's the reason, Kyungsoo tells himself and assures and repeats to himself, why he accepts Jongdae's proposal of going for a horseback stroll. I know that yesterday we spent eight hours on a horse, says Jongdae and Kyungsoo looks at him, stares at him, tries to see something out of place, notice if that _donggot_ does not belong to Jongdae if that ring belongs to an impostor or to someone who has been cheated. Riding a horse, after yesterday, it's nonsense. Those equids need to rest.  Those are some of the answers that cross Kyungsoo's mind.

Finally, he nods and when Jongdae blinds him with his smile, Kyungsoo can't help but reply with his own.

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

 

"Once we sack the Main Palace we should try this one. Have you seen these _gatkkeun_? Since when are they made of gold? And have you seen the library?"

Baekhyun throws a dagger, burying it deep into the trunk of a birch tree.

"I don't have any special interest in libraries or books, to be honest, Tao. I'm a thief nor a man of letters"

Tao rolls his eyes. Count on Baekhyun to underestimate anything that doesn't shine.

"Those books are _ancient_. One of them, to the right bidder, can give us an important sum, more than that stupid watch you got from Prince Chanyeol."

Baekhyun just shrugs. The next dagger, instead of ending under the other one, goes flying further to another tree.

"Well, then go for it. After we are done with this plan, though, Jongdae and I will be on our way to one of those islands that have no ruler, no law, no poverty, no..."

"As if that exists. Firstly, once this is over you are going to be one of the most wanted people in this kingdom. Now that I think about it, your head may have a higher value than all those books. Where were you saying you were going?"

This time the third dagger flies across the air, whistling too close to Tao's ear who in the last moment dodges it.

"Asshole," spits Tao. If looks could kill, Baekhyun would be lying on the shore at that right moment.

"Come on. I'm just playing. I believe you are skilled enough to dodge that. You are my personal guard after all, aren't you? You should be the best for the best, aka me."

Tao puffs. "Your _fake_ personal guard. Only in a fictional world, could I have a lower status than you."

Baekhyun sticks out his tongue. He has only known Tao for a month and a half. He was actually the link between Baekhyun and Kitta's crew, being the other one of the favourite men of Kitta. And since the very first moment, they have clicked. Their relationship, however, was full of bickering, death threats and bouts. Somehow, Tao is one of the few men that Baekhyun could trust.

"Your charming prince is coming. Thank him because if not I would be using that ass of yours as a dartboard."

Smirking, Baekhyun turns around just to see Prince Chanyeol approaching them. He's wearing a _jeonbok_ , his face covered in sweat like he had been fighting not long ago. He's also using the constipated face, like Baekhyun likes to call it, one that has been portraying since yesterday after Baekhyun's question about Kyungsoo. A face only destined to him, of course.

"Prince Bobohu, Sir Tao," greets politely.

Baekhyun ignores him. Walking past him and picking up the daggers he just threw. When he returns to his previous spot, he replies with a feeble bow of his head. He's not being rude on purpose, he is simply completely bored. There's literally nothing for him to do in this palace.

Far away, at the other palace, Yixing is leading a clump of people through its catacombs and dungeons, preparing an escape plan for them, drawing a map, searching among labyrinthine passages and tunnels. Some of them are buried, others are secret, almost invisible to the eye. They just have to find one along with the exit.

Howbeit, here was Baekhyun. Here were they, actually. Jongdae playing around with that Kyungsoo boy was as futile as what he was doing at the moment. They were just killing their time. Waiting, doing nothing, is the hardest challenge for Baekhyun.

"Is Prince Chen with you?" asks Chanyeol after waiting patiently for a greeting that never comes.

Once again, it takes time until Baekhyun considers to reply. He is calmly wiping the blades against his _hanbok_. His face pensive, like it is a tough task that requires all his attention. He can see out of the corner of his eye Chanyeol's leg moving relentlessly, clearly running out of patience.

"As far as I know, here it's only us, isn't it, my faithful and loyal guard?"

"Whatever. I'm not a messenger boy," snarls Chanyeol, cutting any answer from Tao. "Your brother is coming"

With that, he turns, ready to leave.

"Wait! My brother?" Probably not the one that Baekhyun is thinking in, right? It couldn't be. "Can you repeat what you just said, please? Prince Chanyeol"

Perhaps it is because of the sudden manners, but Chanyeol halts. "Your oldest brother, Minseok. His battalion was camping just a few leagues away from here. He said in a letter that not knowing if he could come to the wedding ceremony, he believes it was necessary for him to pay a visit now. Junmyeon has the letter, he received it an hour ago but we couldn't find you or Prince Chen until now.  He is expected to arrive before noon."

This time when Chanyeol walks away, there is no sound behind him. No shout, no conversation, only the noise of the wind through the leaves. Baekhyun is paralyzed. Tao, beside him, too. Only when Chanyeol's figure is just a point in the distance does Baekhyun turn towards Tao.

"Minseok? Is he part of our plan?" He knows the answer. He was there when Yixing explained everything and that name wasn't mentioned. Maybe there was a change of plan. Baekhyun and Jongdae, after all, aren't fixed members of Kitta's crew, they don't have to know, they maybe don't know everything.

Tao's troubled face, his aghast expression, is enough of an answer. "Find Jongdae. I'm going to send a letter to Yixing and warn the rest of the crew. Don't wait for us. Run away, we will contact you."

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

 

"Be careful, be careful. I wasn't joking when I told you I can't swim"

Kyungsoo and Jongdae are in a lake who knows where. After galloping through the woods they have ended up there and what had started as a little five-minute pause has turned out to be a whole hour of laying on the grass and diving into the water.

Jongdae is floating face up, legs and arms stretched up, Kyungsoo's hand under his nape carrying him through the lake. Small waves of water made by the moves of their bodies crash against Jongdae's garment, sticking the whitish shirt to his chest, against his face, almost into his mouth that is open, singing quietly. He closes his eyes, his thoughts drifting away, the calmness and tranquillity flowing around him.

"You can touch the bottom here," says Kyungsoo matching Jongdae's low volume. A loud noise among this peace would be out of place. And yet, when Jongdae twists and tries to stand in vain with his arms swinging at his side and his cute gullible face, Kyungsoo guffaws, grabbing the other by his waist preventing him for drowning entirely.

Spitting out water, Jongdae clings to him like a koala with a terrified expression. "You, liar!" exclaims, splashing water to Kyungsoo's face.

Kyungsoo is trying to keep them afloat at the same time that he's dodging all the water and laughing.

"You were so confident. Should have seen your face"

Jongdae pouts but doesn't look annoyed for being the reason of Kyungsoo's laugh. He even looks fond and smiles sweetly at Kyungsoo. That was probably the trick. One moment he is the embodiment of goodness, the next that smile turns into a smirk and it's too late for Kyungsoo. Jongdae's hand is on his head, pushing him down, ducking him.

Jongdae laughs while he can. Except that when Kyungsoo's face is totally submerged and he takes off his hand, Kyungsoo doesn't emerge. And that's not funny. Jongdae can't really swim and he's a tiny little bit worried too. His laugh stops midway trying to make out Kyungsoo's body under the water. His mouth is still opened when a hand encircles his ankle dragging him down.

A few seconds later both are above the water surface, coughing and smiling.

"Come here, little prince, before you drown," says Kyungsoo, letting Jongdae's legs curl around his waist, his arms around his neck. "Does this count as saving your life?"

"And as regicide attempt, too. Or _princide_. Is that an actual thing? Carry me to the shore now, kind man"

"I would if your legs grip let me, I can't move. Also, I don't know if you are aware but you're choking me."

"Oops, sorry!" apologizes Jongdae turning his face, relaxing his muscles.

They keep being too close and with that last move, they are face to face. Both beaming, breathing heavily. It's almost inevitable. Jongdae doesn't know if is he the one who closes the gap between them or if it's Kyungsoo, but their lips meet halfway. One of Jongdae's hand going up, cupping Kyungsoo's cheek; the other clenching in the collar of Kyungsoo's robe. They're impossibly close, pressed together. A small moan escapes from Jongdae as Kyungsoo's tongue licks into his mouth deepening the kiss. When Kyungsoo pulls back, Jongdae follows forward, not wanting to end the kiss, the other reciprocates. Jongdae's teeth nipping slightly Kyungsoo's lower lip making him moan.

"Jongdae," groans backing down. The sound goes straight to Jongdae's dick who rolls his hips against Kyungsoo's crotch automatically. It almost makes them sunk, Kyungsoo's legs failing to keep them up.

"The shore, now."

Jongdae leans forward, capturing his lips, hungrily. There's something incredibly hot in Kyungsoo's swollen lips groaning, ordering. And there must be something equally attractive about Jongdae too, because instead of swimming back to the shore, Kyungsoo's hands hot and heavy are groping  Jongdae's butt underwater, kissing him back with as much vehemence. An unwise move that makes them both drown for a second.

Remerging again, Kyungsoo plants a chaste kiss on Jongdae's lips. "Let me swim to the shore, okay?"

Jongdae accepts it but Kyungsoo doubts he really means it because he's making it pretty difficult to swim back, kissing Kyungsoo's jaw, nipping his ear, literally biting his neck. He almost let him fall unintentionally. He does it later, slowly, placing Jongdae on the grass.

Kyungsoo could really spend a few minutes only staring at Jongdae, with his see-through shirt, his reddened lips and his eager eyes. But soon Jongdae's hand grab his robe pulling him towards himself, kissing him over and over again.

"JONGDAE!"

Kyungsoo startled tries to pull back and search for whoever screamed Jongdae's name.

Jongdae whines. "It's only Baekhyun. It's probably not important. Kyung..."

However, that scream seems to have wakened Kyungsoo up, standing up abruptly, blushing, rearranging his clothes.

"We should go back, my prince, who knows how long have we been gone"

"I can't," whines Jongdae still laying there, his eyes closed and an arm over them. "I have a hard-on, I refuse to ride now a horse when I want to ride something else." Realising what he just said he stands up hastily. A hand covering his mouth "Sorry, I..."

"Here you are! Dammit, Jongdae. Were you hiding or what?"

The presence of Baekhyun only makes the other two grow colder. Kyungsoo turning away towards the horses that are tied around a tree metres away. Jongdae picks up the vest that was wearing before.

"Why are you both wet? Never mind. We are leaving."

Baekhyun looks down, Jongdae is pouting whilst putting on his boats, his speed as slow as before.

"Hurry up! You don't get it. We have to go, Jongdae. The plan is over."

"Stop it, Baek. I'm not in the mood for one of your jokes. You just cockblocked me so, for real, save it."

"What the... with Kyung... Whatever. This is not a joke, nor a drill. Jongdae, Prince Minseok is coming and the moment he sees us they are going to know we are just impostors. I don't know how much time do we have left. We only have one horse, overworked, but we can try to get back to the palace, catch a pair of bags of coins and flee."

"Two horses. You can take mine," says a voice behind Baekhyun. He forgot about Kyungsoo. Eavesdropping. Or just hearing them, Baekhyun's voice was likely loud enough.

Baekhyun laughs nervously, making eye contact with Kyungsoo who raises an eyebrow.

"My dear Kyung..."

"Aren't you in a hurry? Just take the horses"

"Thank you, thank you. I could kiss you, except that it seems that Jongdae just did it, eh?" says Baekhyun nudging him playfully. Then running to the horses.

Jongdae is standing still. Dumbfounded.

"I... I'm sorry, Kyungsoo. I..."

"You know where my room is, right? There's a black bag, it has food that I made for me and a loaded pistol. It's not a lot but it can come in handy"

Launching himself forward, Jongdae hugs Kyungsoo tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You are a really wonderful and incredible person. And kisser. And I hope you get to be happy, just like you deserve"

"JONGDAE! I can't wait forever!"

"I'm going!" screams Jongdae back to Baekhyun with his hands around Kyungsoo's neck yet. "Thank you," repeats finally, kissing Kyungsoo's cheek right before speeding away.

Kyungsoo stays there. Foot unmoving. "You keep being a weird one," murmurs to himself. His heart does a summersault, agreeing.

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

 

The palace chaotic course is still running unbothered when Kyungsoo arrives. He goes back to his sleeping compartment, conversations about Prince Minseok The Fearless around him, absent-minded glances roaming his soaked robe unperturbedly. Now that he is searching for something more specific he realizes the lacking of diamond cairels here, of a golden candelabra there. In his room, while he is donning a new dry black robe, his eyes find the spot where his jet bag was, empty. There's nothing in its place and Kyungsoo tells himself that he is not disappointed.

The three princes are at the saloon. Junmyeon pacing the marble floor, restlessly, Jongin reading one of his books by the window and Chanyeol sitting on one of the futons, Sehun by his side, both of them laughing at who knows what. The presence of Kyungsoo makes them stop their activities. The four of them look at him.

Perhaps they were waiting for somebody else, thinks Kyungsoo, though he keeps feeling their lingering looks.

"Chanyeol, could you please check where are Prince Bobohu and my fiancé? They were going to change their clothes like half an hour ago. Maybe they get lost or... Chanyeol! Are you listening?"

"Yes, I do. But nop, I can't," replies popping the 'p' ignoring Junmyeon's distress. "You have here your personal guard, why are you sending _me_ as a messenger?"

"Exactly because you are not a personal guard. You can interrupt whatever they are doing and they can't tell you off for it." At the lack of response Junmyeon sighs. " _Please_. Mother is not here, I'm the one in command and I'm mentally exhausted because of all those unexpected events. We need to make an impression to Prince Minseok and making him wait for his brothers is not the proper way. He's about to arrive"

"I'll go," cuts in Kyungsoo.

"No! Soo, you should... maybe you should consider, eh, covering that...on your neck," stammers Junmyeon pointing at Kyungsoo's neck.

Kyungsoo blushes, his hand covering the place where minutes ago Jongdae's lips have been. He doesn't even hit Chanyeol and Sehun when he hears their snigger, feeling embarrassed.

"And here we were thinking Jongdae was bothering you," bugs Chanyeol smirking. "I apologize if I disturbed you both by sending Baekhyun, I didn't know the 'I'm going horseback riding with Jongdae' was a euphemism for..."

The next sound leaving Chanyeol's mouth is a screech caused by Kyungsoo pulling his ear.

"I dare you to end that sentence," mutters to Chanyeol. Then he turns towards Junmyeon, guilt and shame on his face. "Junmyeon, it was not my intention to..."

"Don't worry, Soo. I really don't mind. We are not married, not yet. In the future, I beg you to please try to dissimulate it better, alright?"

 _It's not going to happen again_ , thinks Kyungsoo nodding nevertheless. Junmyeon smiles fondly at him, but his stern look makes a comeback when his eyes fall on Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, for real, could you please..." A knock on the door halts him. "Yes?"

"Your Highness, a letter from Xinde," says one of the servants, excusing herself once Junmyeon takes it thankfully.

Whimpering, he opens the envelop. "Please, no more surprises. I'm a bundle of nerves, right now"

"I told you to go on a hot spring date with me, Jun. You really need to relax," says softly Sehun, getting up so he can back hug the prince. It's sickeningly sweet.

It's thanks to Sehun's arms around him that Junmyeon doesn't fall when his knees give in. Chanyeol and Jongin waste no time and in a second are at his side. Kyungsoo stays away. He has a slight idea of what that letter is about.

"It-it says that Prince Chen and Prince Bobohu were found dead today morning in a cave at the north of Hwisa. They have been dead for at least a day."

"That's impossible, Jun," mutters Jongin taking the letter from Junmyeon's trembling hands, his eyes skimming over the words.

"Guards!" Junmyeon's yell surprising them. He _never_ yells. Removing Sehun's arms from him he yells again until a couple of soldiers appear.

"Yes, your Highness."

"Where are Prince Bobohu and Prince Chen?" His voice is quivering, his eyes are burning with vivid angry fire.

"They were seen twenty minutes ago, your Highness, leaving to the nearest town. They were planning to buy a gift for their oldest brother."

"Find them. FIND THEM! Them and any person that was part of their escort. I want them all imprisoned!"

"Sir Lucas, wait!" calls Chanyeol, before the soldier leaves. "I'm going with you." The furious force in his voice matches the one in Junmyeon's eyes. "No one dishonour this family. You coming, Sehun?"

The other nods hesitatingly, trying to process everything.

Chanyeol squeezes lightly Kyungsoo's shoulder catching his attention. One thing was thinking that Jongdae was an impostor, another, way more different, that he was a murderer. He feels like puking.

"I'll avenge your honour too, Soo. I'll make him pay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that Chensoo kiss(es) wasn't part of my initial plan. Chanbaek was supposed to kiss before them but they are both a bunch of stubborn. So that happened.  
> I have like +50 pages of this fic and 0 of my thesis. If I don't post anything this next week is because I'm banging my head against the wall or the computer or both. OR, I am DECEASED because of Jongdae. IN JUST A COUPLE OF HOURS HE'S DEBUTING SO DON'T FORGET TO STREAM AND VOTE AND LOOOOOOVE him.  
> Anyway. Any kuddo, comment, blink, uwu is welcomed.  
> Have a nice week!


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Since that day in a remote bar where Jongdae and Baekhyun met, both pretending to be what they weren't. Since that 'what is a boy like you doing in a place like this', 'I invite you for a drink', to my chamber, to my room, the fake 'would you marry me' and the equally fake 'yes'. Since that day, rarely has existed a silence as overwhelming and deafening as the one that was now between them.

They are in a room that only differentiates itself from any prison because there are no iron bars, but there's only an individual bed, a small window above it, a chair and under it a chamber pot. The heat that the room can't provide, it's given by their bodies. Cuddled up together, it's impossible to distinguish where Baekhyun's legs start and where Jongdae's legs end. The first one is tensed, edgy, taciturn. The other is melancholic, concerned,  shivering because of Baekhyun's hand stroking his nape.

Fear is based in unawareness and, in this place, there's only that between them. They have been horse riding all day, distancing themselves as much as they could from the palace, from those princes, from the inevitable truth that they were about to discover or that they have already discovered. There's likely a whole battalion chasing them. There's no doubt that posters with their faces are being handed out everywhere. And they have so much fear. 

It was a little plan, a scheme, a stratagem. The goal was simple: earn enough money for subsisting without having to steal ever again. They were tired, jaded by the lives that they have been living until then. It was another mistake, Baekhyun robbing from a lawyer that was too fast, too smart, too hard to cajole, with unexpected reflexes, the reason why he met Tao. Both being carried away inside a wagon of prisoners driven towards one of the insalubrious prisons in Hwisa. Both of them escaped and, since then, Baekhyun had let himself dream a little more, harbour a little more hope.

"Maybe we were aiming too high," whispers Baekhyun to himself. And to Jongdae and to the whole world. "We are not that bad. We wanted to steal, we didn't. That's all. They can't be too mad. What is a watch, a couple of glass beads, some gold for them? Maybe after a couple of years, we don't have to hide anymore."

Jongdae bites his lip, lifts his head. Baekhyun has an absent-minded look, his eyes lost somewhere over the ceiling. They have just rented the room for tonight. Only for a few hours, they have said. Hopefully, while they are here they receive a letter from Yixing or Tao or even from Kitta. A letter that reassures them, that tells them that they are not alone, that there's a withdrawal plan, that there's something more beyond their little bags of coins that are laying on their boots.

With infinite tenderness, Jongdae kisses Baekhyun's cheek catching his attention and, when Baekhyun finally looks at him, Jongdae offers him a timid smile.

"I have a bad feeling about this," whispers again Baekhyun, unable to smile back.

"You have always been a pessimist when you are tired. That doesn't count. I have a good feeling."

"You have always been too positive, Dae. That doesn't count either."

"Well, as I see it, today we are wealthier than we were a week ago. Those are facts. Facts and how we look at them."

Baekhyun stares at him. All his life, maybe as a product of the cuddles of all the harlots of the brothel where he grew up that made him believe that he could achieve anything, Baekhyun has been an imprudent and a reckless child. Jumping from rock to rock, climbing up roofs, mugging bailiffs, kissing strangers, lying at trials, seducing criminals inside a cell. He has always been fearless. The most important thing that he could lose was his life and that, for many people, was valueless. But then, Jongdae appeared. Jongdae who is so naïve and such a louse, who is shy and eager, a natural-born player and an inveterate dreamer, that doesn't know how to say no and that knows how to make everybody say yes. And Baekhyun had to change a little, he had to take care of him. He had to be a little more careful, more realistic, warier. He had to look after them both.

"That boy, Kyungsoo, are you going to tell me about him or not?" asks, only to make the concern staining Jongdae's eyes disappear for a moment. Because Jongdae can be an optimistic person, but he has always been a bad actor and that concern cannot be hidden, nor even under three hundred masks.

"He is attractive." Baekhyun raises a suspicious eyebrow. "Okay, _very_ attractive. I believe you have your own eyes. And, I don't know, the situation was…we were at the lake, had been riding a horse. And, by the way, I can't feel my ass anymore after so much trot," whines. Baekhyun kisses his forehead because Jongdae really is so cute that he can't control himself. "And he can swim, you already know that I can't, but it was so hot and the

 lake had such a clean and crystalline water that we had to have a bath. And then, we kissed. We kissed a lot."

"And?"

"And then you appeared."

"No, silly. I know what happened later. What I mean is if those kisses meant something. Later, I shall remind you, the boy helped us to escape."

Jongdae shrugs, nonchalant, his index finger roams over Baekhyun's chest, circles his nipple, goes back down. "I don't know, Baek, they were just kisses."

"Kisses can mean what we want them to mean. Some can be worthless; others can change everything."

Jongdae laughs. A cute shy laugh, between teeth, shrunken by this place, this moment, this situation, but bold and carefree like all the laughs that Baekhyun provokes.

"Don't go all philosophical on me. No, no these kisses. They were more about attraction, despair. I don't know why he helped us. Those kisses meant nothing, if so maybe gratitude."

Baekhyun huffs amused. "Gratitude. Is that how people call it these days?"

"Shut up. What about you and Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol and I what?" 

"Well, if I remember correctly the first and second day you were all over him"

"Ah, yes, yes, of course. Later we went to the barn, we had the best sex of _his_ life and ah!, I haven't told you, but he asked for my hand. To be honest, all this, this hideout, the 'run, run away or they will kill us' and all that, it's a lie. Chanyeol is waiting for me on our nuptial bed with his black lingerie on and with his ass up in the air. Exactly as I tell you. By the way, would you be my best man, Prince Chen?"

This time, Jongdae's laugh resonates and reverberates within the four walls. "I would not have expected any less, Prince Bobohu"

Baekhyun laughs too, shyly. Some of the heaviness of his body fading away. "Being serious, the prince seemed to be nice but he's so smug. I don't know if you noticed but his shoulders are ridiculously broad and his annoyed face is literally the same as a constipated face. He really took offence when I asked him about Kyungsoo's identity. So with Chanyeol, nothing. And it's better that way."

"Mmh, for a second I thought you came on to him and he rejected you."

"Excuse you?" exclaims Baekhyun leaning away with a distraught face. "No one can resist my charms. Didn't you realize the inn's owner lowering the room's price just because I dedicate her one of my well-known smiles?"

"Oh, I apologize, Sir Baekhyun. I thought that reduction was due to only having one single room unoccupied. What you just said makes a lot more sense."

"As always. You should be used to it right now"

Jongdae grabs the other's nose playfully. Then, stretching out he gets up. Baekhyun looks up at him from their bed with his arms extended trying to grasp Jongdae.

"Come back to bed, Dae, I'm cold," whines gripping his shirt.

"But I'm hungry. And parched. Check out what we have on the bag while I'm going to get water from the well."

Baekhyun complains some more and, when Jongdae sits on the bed to put on his boots, he hugs him from behind impeding him to move.

"Don't go, stay here with me. I'd rather starve to death, die of thirst, than be without you," mumbles against Jongdae's shirt, his voice sleepy. Jongdae can wear his peasant clothes or a prince's shirt, it doesn't matter, he still smells like cotton and citrus. Baekhyun's favourite smells.

"You can't stop being dramatic, can you? Are  _you_ going to fetch water with me then?"

As fast as Baekhyun's hands had encircled him, they are removed, freeing Jongdae.

"Hurry up, Dae, I'm thirsty"

Jongdae laughs amused, ruffling his hair sweetly. "Such a little kid. I'll be right back"

"Wait, Dae!" yells when he's a step away from the door handle. Jongdae turns, expectant. "We need to set a password so I only open the door if it's you."

"Alright. Do you have something in mind?"

"I love you," says Baekhyun placing his hands over his cheeks and pushing them lightly to make him look even cuter. Jongdae rolls his eyes, smiling, and turns around ready to leave. "Eh, Jongdae, do you remember our password? I love you~"

"You are stupid, Hyun. I'm leaving. Bye," laughs closing the door behind him.

The next 'I love you' that Baekhyun says can be heard through the wall.

 

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

 

 

There is barely any light when Baekhyun wakes up. The candlelight illuminating dimly the room on the floor has long consumed making it hard for Baekhyun to see anything.

The space beside him on the bed is empty and it's not like Jongdae can be somewhere else inside this little room.

 _I bet he got lost_ , thinks. He knows Jongdae and his sense of direction or lack of it too well. He probably wanted to go to the well and he ended up in front of the barn. Baekhyun could put on his boots and look for him except that he is even worse than Jongdae so there's no use.

Around five minutes must have passed, when Baekhyun hears a scratch on the door. He's about to yell 'password' but, suddenly, the door yields with a crack. The shadow silhouetted by the light coming from the aisle behind them does not belong to Jongdae. It's much taller and it has a sword on their hand.

Taking advantage of the time that the stranger's eyes need to adjust to the darkness, Baekhyun bends down and creeps under the bed. His hands grabbing the coins bag quietly.

"The window is not too high. If I carry you on my shoulders', do you think you can reach it and escape?" asks in a whisper whoever opened the door.

Baekhyun knows that voice, what confounds him is that Sehun, the Crown prince's lover, the princes' friend, the loyal vassal, is offering his help.

He has two options. Act as if he heard nothing because it's a trap and try to escape later or risk it and accept his help given that, sincerely, his hideout is not that good and the first option is not available.

"C' mon," whispers Sehun closing the door.

With a nimble move, Baekhyun gets out from under the bed, examining Sehun before getting any closer. What you can examine in the darkness, that's it.

"Where is Jongdae?"

"I don't know. If he's careful enough he can run away. If he's outside, of course. Inside the inn, all the rooms are being inspected by royal soldiers."

There's a moment of utter silence.

Everything is over. If they catch him or Jongdae, everything will be over. Baekhyun is trembling. He needs a blank mind. He has to be cold, shrewd. He has to think of how to escape, jump through that window. However, his mind is stuck wondering what if Jongdae comes back to their room and finds it empty. He's going to faint if he doesn't find Baekhyun. He can't simply go.

"I don't trust you," starts Sehun aware of the silence and the doubt, believing they were caused by him. "But I trust royal grafts' even less. I don't know if you are a murderer, I don't know if you are a thief, I don't know how much have you lied to me or why. I don't have any evidence that you are innocent except that my heart is telling me I'm doing the right thing by letting you flee. It's a nonsense, I can get in trouble—but you don't have the eyes of a murderer. I'm doing what is right, I am not?"

"Murderer?" prompts Baekhyun frowning. Who had died? Who had he supposedly killed?

He can't see Sehun's eyes yet he can feel them. "Do you want to run away or not? The others can arrive at any moment."

Baekhyun nods clearing his mind. Later, once they are far away they can think about what did Sehun mean with that murderer.

He looks around, observing what he can leave behind as a signal to Jongdae saying they didn't capture him, that Baekhyun left before it was too late.

 _Kyungsoo's bag_.

Opening it, he rummages and grabs the first thing that his hand touch: a little pot full of food. Placing it on the floor, he takes off one of the stolen rings adorning his fingers and deposits it beside the pot. Thereupon, Baekhyun stands and, without looking behind him, takes the bag, puts on his boots and goes to Sehun.

It's too late or maybe too soon, depending on who you ask, when the door is opened again and a superintendent enters, a candle on one hand, a pistol on the other. His hand is not sufficiently rapid for aiming and shooting, yet his eyes are fast enough to see the accused scuttling away leaving Sehun, his accomplice, behind.

The soldier's eyes seem vivid with something close to hate. It's a familiar gaze for Sehun. Let's say that being pampered by the princes when he's just a servant doesn't help him to make friends among his equals.

Seconds later, Chanyeol appears behind the soldier. His face contorted in disbelief and shock.

"Sehun?" stammers. "Sehun, what—? Did you just help a traitor to escape?" Despite his questioning intonation, he's affirming it.

Sehun holds their gazes. He knows the horrors that are waiting for him, but he's not someone who feels intimidated by his own mistakes, not when he made them following what his heart was dictating.

"I had a hunch," replies simply.

"Oh Sehun, you are arrested as an alleged accomplice for a double murder and for aiding a fugitive to escape obstructing the course of justice," resonates the soldier's voice as Sehun turns around letting them tie his hands.

 

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

 

 

A heaviness is filling Baekhyun's body while he runs crouched down hiding behind whatever obstacle that he encounters on his way to the well.

Several times, he looks behind his back, mixing confusingly the beats of his heart echoing on his ears with the steps of someone following him.

He only needs to find Jongdae.

They shouldn't have stayed that long, they could have taken other horses or resumed their path on foot. And Jongdae shouldn't have gone out to get them the damned water.

Finally reaching the well, a shiver runs down Baekhyun's spine. Jongdae is not there, but there are two buckets turned over, a puddle surrounding them. They could belong to anyone. This is an inn, they have plenty of guests.

"Take him to the carriage with the other traitor."

Baekhyun suddenly hears and his steps hastily follow that voice. The light around the inn probably reveals his face, but he doesn't hide.

"Jongdae!" screams, because the carriage's door has just been opened and he can't see whoever is inside, yet he knows it deep inside. "Jongdae!" screams Baekhyun again, running faster. "Jong—pff"

"Shut up, you idiot," groans the person who has tackled him.

Baekhyun writhes to get them off him, biting the hand of his captor. "Jong—"

"Baekhyun," warns the other and their face is so close to Baekhyun's face that he can't avoid looking at it, recognizing them.

"Yixing," mutters with his voice lowered, "they have Jongdae, we have to—"

"I know and if we don't leave right now they are going to capture us too."

"Leave?" Baekhyun, who had stopped struggling in order to escape when he recognized Yixing, continues to do so. He wasn't going to abandon Jongdae. "They are gonna hang him, Yixing, they are gonna..." _They are going to kill my Jongdae_ , he wanted to say. From his mouth, however, only escapes a whimper. Baekhyun's eyes fill with tears.

"No. We are going after him but first, we have to get out of here, alright?"

Before Baekhyun can reply, Yixing pulls him up and makes him sprint towards the woods, opposite from the wagon where Jongdae is. There members of Kitta's crew await and within the numbness and guilt that Baekhyun is feeling for leaving Jongdae behind, another sentiment blooms. Ire. At least five members are there, and not even one could have tried to save Jongdae?

"We tried. They are too many, their soldiers triple us," Yixing responds and only then does Baekhyun realize that he has said that aloud. "When we arrived there were already various of them loitering and looking over the rooms. We did what we could. And we didn't abandon him. Not him, not you. Someone has framed us.

"The murder," remembers Baekhyun.

"Yes. _Two_ murders: prince Bobohu and prince Chen. Though not only them. We also found the bodies of some members of our crew buried under scrubs nearby. Whoever orchestrated those murders is who must be hang. Not you, not Jongdae, not any member of Kitta's crew."

 

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

 

 

"Jongdae!"

Jongdae's head raises abruptly when the coach's door is opened and he hears that scream.

 _It can't be. He can't be that stupid_ , thinks, making out a figure running far away from them towards them. It cannot be who he thinks it is.

"Jongdae!"

No, it is. Definitely, that figure is Baekhyun.

The screams have provoked that the person who opened the door stays paralyzed outside. What is more, all activity around him seems to have ceased, everybody looking at that little boy racing toward them. Until someone wakes up from their reverie and starts barking commands to catch Baekhyun.

If they don't kill Jongdae before, then he was going to kill Baekhyun himself for committing such stupidity. This is how Baekhyun is planning to rescue him? Screaming like a madman and running carelessly making himself the perfect target?

Groaning with effort, with his hands tied behind his back and struggling to not choke with the band covering his mouth, he stands up and without thinking about it twice he dashes forwards against the person about to get inside the coach, charging after them and falling on them, both outside the carriage.

Skillfully, he gets up and, thanking Baekhyun's hapkido classes, he begins to fight everyone, kicking all over the place. That they apprehend Jongdae is unavoidable. However, any second given to Baekhyun could mean the other's freedom. If for Baekhyun's sake Jongdae had to receive a punch on his face, a stab on his arm or his stomach being trampled on, so be it.

"Take him inside again," yells Chanyeol, a firearm aiming Jongdae's head, making him stay still without any resistance. "I want half of our soldiers of this division with me, we will look for the other traitor and their allies. The rest will lead this carriage to the palace. It depends on you whether you are being decorated with the highest honour or ending up serving as a foot soldier for the rest of your lives."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this chapter was a little shorter compared to the previous one, sorry!
> 
> I just blinked and suddenly it's the 12th of April? Anyway, let's try a little harder for our Jongdae so we can give him his first win ^_^ Also, remember watching that tipsy Jongdae video so we can get more :3 //he's so damned cute uwu//
> 
> And, finally, hope you are enjoying this fic! 
> 
> P.S.: I feel like I'm rushing everything but then I look and holy f*ck I have written almost 23k? How?


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

The dungeons of Hwisa' s Royal Palace aren't designed to be inhabited. For starters, they don't even have rats and it's not that Jongdae is an expert in cells, but in all the stories that he has been gathering here and there, rats have always been supporting characters. If not even rats could live here, that was a bad sign.

Besides, there's still that lingering putrid odour like walls consumed by dampness, like mildew, a product of the repeated problems with the pipeline. And that stink is mixed with another one much more appealing that makes Jongdae's stomach rumble: the kitchens. Probably, when they built this monstrosity of a building, no one considered to be a bad idea that the dungeons' ventilation conduct and the one from the kitchen were connected. Maybe, now that he thinks about it, they regarded it as a way to torture their prisoners. Tempting them with the most mouth-watering, succulent smells, only for later giving them a rice bowl and a cup of water.

On top of this, either they were too optimistic with the number of delinquents attacking the Royal Family, or they tended to get rid of them rather fast because there was only a single prison. To be honest, calling it 'dungeons' was too kind since it was one and not large enough to harbour more than one prisoner.  

If Jongdae wanted to lie down, then Sehun had to sit. If Sehun wanted to lie down—well, Jongdae simply would have to stand.

At the moment, both of them are sitting. Sehun's back is so upright that looks almost painful. His gaze is fixed to the front, to the further room beyond the bars. Jongdae is counting the silences till Sehun grows tired and decides to at least look at him.

For now, he hasn't shown any sign of knowing that Jongdae is right next to him.

Along the way, Jongdae had had to keep his mouth shut. The cloth in his mouth restricting him. The carriage tooled around the streets and, although they couldn't see how many frenzied people were observing them, they could hear their insults. Under the sunlight, inside that town, everybody was monarchic and any offence against the Royal Family was an attack against their inhabitants.

A couple of lettuces and a potato, that had hit a guardian's nose making Jongdae almost laugh, had fallen inside the carriage, thrown by the berserk crowd. And how many hours have been Jongdae without eating? Sure thing, back at his foster mother's house he has been fasting for a lot more time, but that week in the palace acting like a prince had weakened his stomach, it had become fussier, and observing those pieces of food rolling around the floor had him drooling. So afterwards, he has sneakily picked them up.

Once inside the palace, again, Sehun and he had been led directly to the dungeons and that was when Jongdae had tried to talk with Sehun: making small-talk, asking about Baekhyun, what was Sehun doing there with him, what had happened that had made all those people hate them this much. He had even bribed him with the potato, in vain.

They have been there probably for hours. The sunlight shining through the adjacent window forewarned them that it was growing dark. However, not a single soul visited them. Not even Baekhyun.

Ignoring the tightness of his chest wasn't an option for Jongdae but, as hours went by, the hope of Baekhyun escaping soothed that constriction.

Jongdae is falling asleep when he hears jingling keys following by a lock being opened. The metal sound of some soldier boots resonates against the siliceous rock and two armed men appear in front of them. Without saying a word, without giving Jongdae time to at least standing up, they open the jail's door and grab his hair, pulling him towards the exit.

There's no scream coming from Jongdae who just bites his lips hard. When the corner of a step hits his hips, when his hands tied behind his back are scratched with the uneven rocky floor, and various bangs hammer his gluteus with each step, he bites his lips harder.

 

A stronger yank pulls him up once they reach the top of the stairs. Jongdae scans savagely his surroundings, trying to make something out despite the blinding light, but he doesn't have enough time because as soon as he begins discerning the faces of random servants,  he's pushed inside another room.

The soldiers make Jongdae sit on a wooden chair straightaway, untying his wrists so they can hold them separately, each hand with the corresponding armrest. His ankles suffer the same destiny but with the chair's legs.  

In front of him is the queen with a smile that causes more fear than all the tools deployed on the shelves and walls.

"Is Kim Jongdae your real name?" says walking calmly around Jongdae.

Jongdae nods, feeling her presence behind his back. He doesn't even know if they are the only ones in the room because all his senses are focused on her and her only. The most urgent peril.

"Son of a soldier and a day labourer, both deceased because of a fire when you were five years old. Your foster mother was a fifty-year-old woman and you grew up with her."

Jongdae nods again, even though they are not questions _per se_. Still, he tries to seem receptive, assertive.

"Your criminal background is flawless, except for a few petty larcenies, generally to merchants that don't require the minimum attention. You were imprisoned twice, both times thanks to your foster mother's debts." The Queen lets out a laugh. "I've always thought using your children as a guarantee of payment was madness, maybe blinded by my own experience as a mother but ah, I have to appreciate for once the crazy ideas that my husband has. It was because of those two times that we could find everything about you. And your little friend Byun Baekhyun."

Jongdae pales.

The Queen continues wondering around, grabbing a thin sword from the wall and aiming it at Jongdae. Its blade tracing painfully his cheek from the corner of Jongdae's lips to his ear.

"You are a lucky person. It occurs that you are not what I call useful. Anything that you could have told me, I have already discovered it by myself. I have guards searching in your hometown and in the town where you emigrated. In Baekhyun's hometown, too. It's a matter of time before we hunt your friend down because if he's not there, then it means he's close to the palace, probably drawing up a plan to save you. About to be captured."

She runs the blade against his neck lightly, but then it changes its trajectory and with a thrust, it dips in the wound made hours ago at the inn with another sword. Jongdae lets out a small cry, forcing himself to not scream despite the burning pain in his arm.

"Basically, your life couldn't be any more worthless. If it were up to me, you would be hanging in the towns' square. People are anxious for some action these days. There's so much hunger, you see, that any form of divertimento, anything that says 'hey, there's someone more miserable than you' is more than welcomed. However, I can't kill you."

The last sentence is muttered with annoyance, with disgust and a shiver runs down Jongdae's spine. He hadn't realized but held in her other hand it's a poker with its tip bright red. A tip that soon is placed on Jongdae's leg, provoking this time a howl.

"A fair trial. In Xinde we do fair trails says that stupid crown prince of Xinde. The main crimes that you committed were against princes of such kingdom so it's their place to judge you with their own judges and under their law. They also have the death penalty, don't worry, but the sentence will be given once they arrive. See?" asks smiling sardonically, throwing the sword away and grabbing Jongdae's face forcing him to look at her. "You are a stinky bug with luck," murmurs, her thumb and index fingers dig into the scratches made in his cheeks, spreading his blood.

"My queen, here are the buckets of water that your majesty asked for"

Stepping back, the queen invites in the newcomers that are waiting at the door. She cleans her fingers against Jongdae's shirt and then observes him thoroughly.

"Still, even if we can't execute you, that doesn't mean we can't torture you. You may have slain two Xinde's habitants. But _my_ family has been dishonoured. You stole my jewellery, wore out our welcome, laughed at my face with your lies and even kissed—kissed one of the servants of this palace." _Your son, I kissed your son,_ Jongdae doesn't reply back. "Your gravest felony will have to wait to be judged; the rest: no." Turning around, she adds to the soldiers: "close the door and cover his mouth once I leave. I don't want to hear his screams outside of these four walls."

 

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

 

 

If you close your eyes tightly as you lie down on your bed and you hide your head under the blankets, it's easier to control your thoughts. It's a tactic that Kyungsoo has always used when he feels that his head is about to explode and his inner voices are too mean and merciless. It's usually effective. But not today. Not today because he closes his eyes and he's still seeing Jongdae being dragged out of the dungeons and dragged right back fainted, bleeding, beaten, soaked. And he covers himself with the blanket but in his ears, Jongdae's cries keep ringing.

"You can't sleep either?"

Kyungsoo jumps, almost having a heart attack when he hears a voice in his room.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I saw you wriggling under the covers and I thought you were awake"

"Jongin," whispers Kyungsoo following the other's movement who is changing his weight from one leg to the other one hesitantly. "Come here," Kyungsoo pats beside him, making space on his left.

Rushing, Jongin gets under the blanket leaving only his eyes and his nose uncovered. Then, he grabs Kyungsoo's hand bringing it to his chest.

"Do you think tomorrow they are going to do the same with Sehunnie? Are they going to torture him?"

Kyungsoo forces himself to not think about it. "No. Junmyeon won't allow it"

Jongin huffs. "They have been down there for around twenty-four hours, only eating a bowl of rice and drinking a glass of water and I haven't seen Junmyeon leaving his room or saying anything about it. He has been in his room _all day_ , I doubt he's going to come out if they torture Sehun"

That's another image that Kyungsoo tries not to see. Junmyeon's pale complexion resembling a porcelain doll, his tears falling and not a single sound escaping from his mouth, as if there was something broke inside him but so inside, so _deep_ , that was barely audible. Kyungsoo had left the tray with food on his desk and had left. Junmyeon hadn't even changed his posture, standing, holding the doorknob like a lifesaver.

"Mother has always been cruel. You know it better than anyone. But she has never reached these levels of cruelty."

It is said, it is rumoured that yes, indeed, the queen has always been this merciless. "Sometimes we aren't able to see what is too close to us," Kyungsoo answers instead.

Looking up at him, Jongin squeezes Kyungsoo's hand. "Is it wrong if I hate mother a little?"

Kyungsoo can't help but laugh. "I hope so. I've practically spent my whole life doing so."

He feels Jongin's eyes still on him and Kyungsoo breathes a languid and heavy sigh. "We should try to sleep. Tomorrow it's going to be worse, I'm afraid."

"No, Soo. Let's not act like Junmyeon. Let's not be cynical. We are here, laying, cuddling, feeling bad like we couldn't do anything, but we can. You have the kitchens' keys, let's go, grab some food and water and bring them to Sehun."

Kyungsoo doesn't have to be told twice.

 

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

 

 

"Is he alive?" whispers Jongin grabbing Kyungsoo's arm as they observe a moribund Jongdae on the cell's floor.

Sehun, that it's cleaning the blood off Jongdae's face with a rag, glares at them. It's not our fault what they have done to him, Kyungsoo wants to say, but somehow he feels guilty and catches himself in time.  

"Sehunnie, we brought you food." Jongin shakes the bag full of apples and pears.

This time, Sehun's eyes gauze them and finally he gets up to grab it through the bars. Instead of opening it and devouring it, he places the bag on a corner.

"Aren't you eating it now?" asks impatiently Jongin, trying to get closer, though his head can't pass among the grilles.

"I'd rather save it for Jongdae. He gave me the food he got before, it's only fair."

Kyungsoo feels like someone has punched his stomach, remembering Jongdae offering _him_ food days ago and finally, he dares to look at him more than just a few seconds. Jongdae's barefoot, the soles of his foot are bleeding. He can't see his legs properly but one of them has a hole that reveals red, inflamed skin. His torso is naked and only then does Kyungsoo realizes that the rag that Sehun is holding is not a cloth but Jongdae's shirt covered in blood and dirt.

"If you use that to clean him, you're going to infect his wounds," warns making the repetitive movement of the rag over Jongdae's cheek cease, letting them see the cuts on his face.

He has two gashes. Two gashes that cross both his cheeks like a gaunt clown's smile. And ire boils inside Kyungsoo almost compelling him to look for the queen and make the same to her.

"I'll be right back," grunts turning.

He wasn't even sure about what was he doing. He didn't know the prince at all. Never had they talked to each other, they hadn't even been introduced. Waking him in the middle of the night wasn't either the best way to meet him, but fuck it. This was about some minimal living standards. After all what Jongdae has been through, an imminent dead was plausible. And maybe Kyungsoo was feeling betrayed and hurt because Jongdae's personality has been so sweet and yet he resulted to be a presumed murderer but still, no human deserved such torture.

He rapped the door once, twice, thrice until Xinde's Crown Prince opened it, his sleepy face looking confused because of the interruption.

"Do you need something, Kyungsoo?"

That stops Kyungsoo. He didn't know that Minseok knew his name. Rapidly, he gets his head together.

"I ask for permission to heal the wounds of the prisoner Kim Jongdae. After the torture inflicted he occurs to be in a critical state and if the necessary measures are not taken as soon as it is possible, I'm afraid he won't be able to survive until the trial, prince Minseok"

"Have I heard correctly? Did you just say 'torture'?" Kyungsoo nods and that seems to wake up Minseok who mumbles something and turns left to grab a belt full of weapons, tying it around his waist. "Let's go, Kyungsoo. Find me whoever has the key. Do you consider yourself skilful enough to treat the prisoner or should I call my doctor?"

Kyungsoo feels overwhelmed for a moment. He had thought that coming here was a synonym of being later punished for his rudeness. He was a servant, after all, a bastard, and disturbing the Crown Prince of another kingdom was like asking for it. Except that Minseok doesn't look upset at him, more like pissed because of the torture infringed.

Clearing his throat, Kyungsoo gets to finally answer. He's not able to treat Jongdae, he has no knowledge in such field, but with the doctor's aid, he could learn and take care of the prisoner for the next days.

Prince Minseok nods satisfied, clapping Kyungsoo's back once, and bidding farewell to go search his personal doctor.

 

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

 

 

Jongdae's whole body is achy as if a herd of elephants had trampled on him. He's not unconscious since he feels the icy touch of the stone where he's lying on and the roughness of a cloth running through his leg. He's also hearing some distant voices, though he's unable to recognize any word.

Some time passes while he decides to not make any sound, to not move, just letting that cloth roam his hips, his stomach, his chest and neck in a sluggish movement. And he lets it go down again, to his feet.

Whoever it was, they were having an unusual delicateness considering that he was a prisoner, and that stops Jongdae but also tempts him. He wants to know who is the person taking care of him, but he's afraid that those person's ministrations stop if he opens his eyes.

A part of his mind, the logical one, believes that this person is Sehun, whose coldness has succumbed to compassion. Another part, the irrational one, the one that not even Jongdae understands, tells him that it's Kyungsoo.

The cloth comes back from Jongdae's feet to his hips with such calmness that it electrifies his skin.

"Good morning"

Unintentionally, the corners of Jongdae's lips raise like the beginning of a smile, that ends up turning into a grimace.

"If I were you, I wouldn't move my mouth. You have two wounds, one in each cheek, that are scaring over and that would delay its recovery," says Kyungsoo.

This time, Jongdae simply nods and opens his eyes gazing at Kyungsoo, relaxing upon seeing a familiar face. He notices the other's concentration, how Kyungsoo's eyes follow the path of the cloth and only then, does Jongdae note how tense and uncomfortable Kyungsoo looks.

 _Do you hate me?,_ Jongdae asks silently, feeling his own mood changing. Why wouldn't Kyungsoo hate him? After all, he was an outlaw, probably the queen had commanded Kyungsoo to take care of Jongdae as a punishment.

"They haven't captured Baekhyun yet," whispers Kyungsoo.

"What—Ah"

"Told you not to move your mouth"

"I'm sorry," replies instinctively trying not to move his mouth.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and there's the hint of a smile, almost imperceptible, stretching across his lips. Jongdae, who is still staring at him, feels slightly better again.

"I was saying," begins Kyungsoo lowering his voice to a whisper so only Jongdae can hear it, "that they haven't captured Baekhyun yet. I thought you would like to know it"

"Thank you," tries to say Jongdae with his lips closed together like a ventriloquist. He doesn't know if Kyungsoo understands it. However, the heart-like smile that Jongdae receives makes it worth it.

Kyungsoo's eyes at least abandon the cloth and focus on Jongdae's. There are seconds, eternities made into seconds, in which they just stare at each other.

"Do you hate me?" This time he asks it aloud, not minding about the stabbing pain on his cheeks.

Again, silence reigns, until Kyungsoo looks away and with the cloth he begins caressing Jongdae's cheek, denying with his head.

"I should. I think I should"

Jongdae's lower lip trembles, trying to move to say something, but not a word leaves his mouth.

What could he say?

_I didn't use you. I'm a thieve, an impostor, I wanted to rob the royal family and I failed yes, but I've robbed in uncounted occasions. It's normal if you hate me. Even if I never lied to you, if I never stole from you. You—I only wanted to kiss you, take care of you, wanted to know about you._

There's no need to tell Kyungsoo so.

"You have been out for three days," continues Kyungsoo changing the topic. "I think you would like to know, too. Three judges from Xinde are coming and will be here in five days top."

That means that if in five days Baekhyun doesn't save him, Jongdae's body would be dirtying the citadel's plaza.

"Jongdae, can I ask you something?" Jongdae nods, seeing how Kyungsoo gulps, taking courage, and wets his lips. Unconsciously, Jongdae wets his, too. "Are you a murderer?"

"UGH?"

MURDERER?

"The bodies of princes Chen and Bobohu were found one day before you fled. Perhaps you weren't the perpetrators but, did you hire a killer?"

"Bo—bodies—No! Of course not!" screams Jongdae sitting up ignoring the pain in his stomach and cheeks. "That's why they are doing this to me? That's why I'm going to be judged for? Why they are looking for Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo nods, placing the cloth on the wounds that have started bleeding.

"But—I—I have never killed anyone in my life. Kyungsoo," pleads grabbing the other's hand with despair, "I know the word of a random boy like me doesn't mean anything but I swear I have never killed anyone, nor did I hire anyone to kill them."

Kyungsoo doesn't pull away from Jongdae's fierce grip. He simply stares at him, at Jongdae's imploring eyes.

"I should hate you," says resuming with the earlier question. "But I don't. Because I believe you. I believe you are innocent."

 

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

 

 

"You are going to save them," accuses Jongin while Kyungsoo is in the kitchen preparing bags full of food.

He's not even asking but taking it for granted.

"I saw you talking to him four days ago on the infirmary," keeps saying. There's no need to specify who is that 'him' or for Kyungsoo to deny the truth. "And the day after that. And yesterday, and today. I've seen you talk to him every day, I've seen you healing him after each session, preparing him food and sneaking it in... He can be a murderer, Soo."

"Or he can be innocent," replies defiantly.

"And why do you believe that option and not the other? I'm not stupid. I remember that a week ago or so he kissed you. Maybe..." Jongin doesn't end the sentence because he doesn't mean to hurt Kyungsoo's feelings. However, Kyungsoo seems to understand him.

"Maybe he's using me, right? Maybe he got close to me while being an impostor to win my favour, my trust, lower my defence..."

And making Kyungsoo like him and to have to restrain himself from kissing him, he doesn't add.

"I know, Jongin. It wouldn't be the first time that someone deceives me in that way. I'm not going to save him. Sehun, yes. But not him. Him… I'm going to give him time. The three judges are about to arrive, and for real do you believe that he's going to have a fair trial? I don't question prince Minseok's values, nor his word. However, I know his kingdom's law and until he's not crowned and he changes it, it _sucks_. They're not going to give Jongdae an option to defend himself. I will. I'm going to give him exactly that. An option."

"Soo… I've always admired you. You are brave, talented, you have resisted everything and, besides all that, you have a great heart, but do you really have to do it?" Jongin's voice sounds pitiful, urgent, and when Kyungsoo turns to look at him, he sees Jongin's pout and his eyes teary. "Sehun would go away with you. Chanyeol is not here. Are you going to abandon me with only Junmyeon who isn't even leaving his room?"

"Don't be selfish, Jongin"

"You would be considered a traitor, too. They are going to execute you, too. Is selfish not wanting to lose a brother?"

"Ni—." Not ending the other's name, Jongin launches forward in a hug, crying on Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Nini"

"Pro—promise me that if you don't find proof about his innocence, you will bring him back. And testify against him"

Kyungsoo doesn't reply, just hugs him a little tighter.

"Only then could they reprieve you. Promise me, Soo"

Kyungsoo buries his head on Jongin's neck. "I promise you"

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

 

The whole torture process of the last few days has been carried out in a routine way. During mornings, for various hours, they took Sehun. In his case, there was no visible physical harm instead, they used the water-board technique to make him confess and say why had he helped Baekhyun, what had been his role in those deaths and if he knew something about their plans. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo looked after Jongdae at the infirmary. During afternoons, it was Jongdae's turn. Torture without any concrete goal, just to make him suffer. At night, they give them water and rice.

That lasted almost for a whole week.

The guard also had repetitive turns. There were fewer soldiers when only one of the prisoners was in the dungeons, and more at night when both of them were there.

The logical thing to do would have been to proceed during the changing of the guard or when the number of soldiers was inferior but Kyungsoo, who for once thanked the attempted murders that he had suffered, had an ace up his sleeve: his vast knowledge about toxic substances.

The plan wasn't difficult. Sehun and Jongdae had already been warned and Kyungsoo had given them a mask with filters that covered their mouth and their nose helping them breathe without fear of being intoxicated. They just had to put them on right after their dinner, at the same time as Kyungsoo in the kitchens would be inserting capsules with toxic gases inside the the ventilation duct, the one that was connected to the dungeons'. His intention wasn't to kill the soldiers, but the gas was sufficiently strong to provoke somnolence for various hours.

Everything was prepared. The capsules were already broken, the kitchen's ventilation closed to avoid affecting more people than were necessary. The jail's keys, that Kyungsoo had guarded in his vestment's pocket in case that he needed to hail one of the prisoners, were ready and three saddled horses were waiting outside with bags full of food.

Everything was ready.

What Kyungsoo wasn't ready for, was him.

Junmyeon entered right when Kyungsoo was about to leave the kitchens.

"I'm a little hungry," explains. He had kilometric bangs, his face is sickly pale, his cheekbones sharpened and he looked older than a week ago. The politically kind smile that he mastered before, looks like a grimace now. "Are you leaving already?"

"I am afraid, your majesty, I'm tired and I'm yearning to go to bed," Kyungsoo replies, bowing his head, not wanting to waste time.

"No, Kyungsoo," Junmyeon surprises him. "Don't lie to me. That the last thing you do before leaving is not lying to me, please," says tiredly.

Kyungsoo's blood curdles, his eyes widely opened. He takes a step back. Junmyeon takes a step closer, placing his hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder impeding him to keep walking away. For a second, Kyungsoo is tempted to headlock the crown prince, but Junmyeon's demeanour is not angry and that stops him. He's even too calm.

"Here, I believe this can be useful for you," offers, hiding a sack of what sounds like coins in Kyungsoo's pocket. "Could you make me a favour? Could you give this letter to Sehun too?"

Still astonished, Kyungsoo accepts, taking it too. "Your majesty..."

"I'm your brother, Kyungsoo, don't call me your majesty. You call Chanyeol and Jongin by their names all the time, why can't you do the same with me?"

"You always asked us about manners and decorum..."

"Fuck manners and decorum," says with a cry. There are no tears in his eyes, only sadness. "Take care of Sehun, please. I know you aren't very keen on cuddles and hugs, but give him one from time to time, please? And take care of you too, little brother. There is no human way to thank you for what you are doing right now, I can only say how grateful I am."

Not giving Kyungsoo time to recover from his state of surprise and incredulity, Junmyeon hugs him. And Kyungsoo doesn't question him, doesn't judge him, he simply hugs him back.

"Take care of you, Junmyeon," whispers against his hair. "I don't know about Jongdae, but Sehun has nothing to do with them, he's innocent."

"I know. I know him a little too well and I know he's obstinate and he prefers to think with his heart instead of with his head. That was one of the things that made me fall in love with him," replies moving away from Kyungsoo and shrugging his shoulders with a tiny smile. "Have a safe journey, Soo. I hope we find each other in the future under different circumstances."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tardiness again u.u I had planned to talk about Baekhyun too in this chapter but well, as you can see I didn't. The good thing is that I have 2k words already written (about Baekhyun, for the moment) for the next chapter.
> 
> Btw have y'all listened to Chanyeol's FIRST SOLO SONG?!!!! *-* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-wDvImWXtA
> 
> Please, feel free to give me some feedback and let me know about your thoughts! Have a nice fortnight! (Just kidding, I mean, yes, but I'll try to be back sooner during this week). 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

 

_TWO DAYS AFTER JONGDAE'S ARREST_

 

This was by far the worst pull-out plan that Baekhyun has ever been part of. They were literally running through the woods since two days ago, Chanyeol's cavalry stepping on their toes. Yixing's reasonable voice telling them that the lack of transport made them slower and therefore, they had to hinder them, to get inside the forest and use it in their own favour. It wasn't a bad plan _per se._ If Baekhyun ignores the pine needles in his boots, the scrapes in his knees because he had tripped over roots and dried leaves a few times, the number of _spiders_ he had had to remove from his hair and his upset stomach rumbling from time to time. Ignoring all that, yes the plan wasn't that bad. Oh, except that they barely had weapons and they were getting further and further from Jongdae.

At the moment, they were resting in a forest clearing to recover their energy and check where Chanyeol and his minions were.

Seulgi is beside him, offering him a hardened piece of bread. Whether it was to eat it or to use it as a throwing weapon, Baekhyun doesn't know. And from time to time she asks if he needs something, anything. He is being treated like a child and granted, he was probably pouting because he was exhausted and starving for both: food and cuddles. Jongdae's cuddles, exactly, but still, he doesn't have to be treated this carefully like a fragile crystal doll. He's just feeling more pessimistic than ever and Jongdae isn't here to call out on his bullshit.

"He's going to be okay"

Baekhyun doesn't bother to reply. Seulgi probably feels responsible for them because out of the Kitta's crew members they have spent most of their times with Tao and Seulgi. Even though, most of those times she was scolding Baekhyun and Jongdae, wondering aloud if they had hoofs instead of hands, pleading with them to please not hold cutlery like weapons and pulling her own hair out because they were just too noisy, too rude, too far from behaving royalty-like. Close contact breeds affection, he guesses. Still, he doesn't reply because they both know Jongdae is not going to be okay. The Royal Family aren't known for being merciful. Rather the opposite.

Maybe they shouldn't have joined Kitta's Crew. Gold, reputation, having more than one meal a day, having at least a _bathing_ a week. All those prizes that were waiting for them at the end of the plan, mean nothing without Jongdae here. They needed the money, of course, they did, but they could have kept stealing to minor victims. Baekhyun only knows how to do that. Sometimes he sings on the streets too, begging for anything to put in his mouth. However, Jongdae was working at that time, mending garments as an assistant. He didn't need to take part in this.

If only he had said no to another one of Baekhyun's silly ideas.

"They have just entered the woods." Yixing's sudden voice startles Baekhyun. "If they keep their fast pace or speed up a bit in only twenty minutes they'll catch up with us. Get everything, we are moving again"

Baekhyun is almost smiling seeing Yixing panting for the first time in his life and almost misses what he's saying.

"Moving means going further from Jongdae." His mouth works faster than his mind, revealing Baekhyun's inner worry.

"Here we go again," Tao says somewhere behind him.

Baekhyun had for real tried to not bother them with Jongdae and the imperious necessity of saving him. He had only talked about him like ten times this morning, comparing to yesterday they could consider it a success.

"How many are they?" insists Baekhyun ignoring that everyone keeps picking up their belongings and removing any hint that reveals that they were here, without paying him any mind.

Finally, Yixing looks at him and answers. "Seven soldiers, prince Chanyeol among them."

"We can beat them." Again no reaction. Not even a sceptic look. "I'm serious. Five against seven. I have seen you all fight. Just one of you could defeat them all."

"It's not that, Baekhyun. I don't have any doubt about our group's abilities. The problem is we wouldn't be fighting in order to kill them, that's not our _modus operandi_ , but they would do. What's the point of us battling then?"

He does have a point there. Being sincere, even if they really wanted to kill the royal guard, they barely had weapons. Each one of them has a sword, except Baekhyun that only has that ridiculously small knife and Yixing who keeps a  gun loaded with tranquillizers darts.

"We can knock them out," continues, "tie them up and then leave visible red herrings. Right now they know where we are, if they didn't, they wouldn't be in the woods. It's a matter of time before they find us"

Yixing shakes his head and opens his mouth, catching himself at the last moment and only sending a look full of pity to Baekhyun. That hurts. Baekhyun can almost read his mind, his hopeless thoughts about him and Jongdae.

"The boy is right," coincides Luhan surprisingly. Baekhyun sighs quietly, relieved for having someone's backup. "We need to get rid of them and, I'm not gonna lie, I wouldn't mind some action," adds with a sly smile.

Yixing's posture deflates considerably. Baekhyun hasn't been part of this crew for too long but there were certain details that he has been noticing, like how Yixing always tries to keep their members' opinions in mind, especially Luhan's.

A tiny bit of optimist blooms inside Baekhyun.

"What about the others? What do you think?"

"We could take advantage of this, I guess," Sooyoung moves her hands encompassing her surroundings, "to ambush them."

Joohyun is sharpening her sword and doesn't look away from the blade to reply.  "To be honest, running away only delays us. Seungwan and Yifan can't handle everything by themselves. We could try it."

"She is right, Xing." Tao's tone is completely opposite to Joohyun's. Baekhyun can hear a slight child-like edge on his voice. "Yifan and Seungwan are all by themselves doing all the work."

"Careful there, Tao, we almost noted your Yifan-dependency," bugs Luhan teasingly.

"I'm just saying that it's not good to be separated. Together we are stronger. And they need help to... don't raise your brow at me, you hag." Baekhyun sees when Luhan's lows his brow only to wink right after, and Tao snaps. "If I miss Yifan is nobody's business!"

Luhan chuckles, stopping when he sees Yixing's reproving look. Seulgi, still sitting beside Baekhyun, pats his back, agreeing with a simple nod.

 "Alright, but you know what we do." Baekhyun remains silent because everybody seems to know and well, he can just copy then, right?. "No kills," says specifically to Baekhyun now.

"Oh, yes, I knew that"

Yixing sighs. "And…I'm going to shoot first, taking one of them down. Then we all try to fight. Wushu, Hapkido, karate techniques or thick branches. Just, try not to hurt them too much and keep your swords to yourself."

Like Yixing had predicted, in less than half an hour they arrive.

Kitta's crew is perched on the trees, ready to attack as a total of seven royal equines with their respective riders enter their line of vision. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. They hadn't even been able to leave the horses behind out of the woods. Of course, they hadn't. He's not even surprised. After all, Chanyeol is the one in charge and the prince knows nothing about the art of war. Chanyeol doesn't know that when a path becomes sinuous, full of obstacles, it's better to walk on foot. He doesn't know either, that horses are too noisy and their hooves can be heard various meters before they are seen.

That prince wouldn't last more than a few seconds in a real battle. Not Baekhyun's problem, though.

Coming from Yixing's position, a dart whistles through the air, the sound of the pistol being triggered and all of them emerging suddenly drive the horses crazy, making them rear up. Three of the soldiers fall off their saddles and the racket begins.

Baekhyun kicks one of the soldiers as he scans the situation searching for the prince. Running and grabbing tightly a branch, he rushes forward holding it like a spear, ready to whack Chanyeol's head. In the last moment, however, right when he's almost hearing the knock in his imagination, Chanyeol ducks it, turning to him and forcing Baekhyun to change his aim to not be stabbed with the prince's sword. The abrupt movement makes Baekhyun lose his balance and fall.

"Maybe try without screaming the next time. If there is next time," spits Chanyeol poking his sword to Baekhyun's neck.

Any other person and Baekhyun would be already dead. But Chanyeol hesitates and that gives Baekhyun an opportunity.

"Remember what I told you about my hapkido abilities, prince?" asks Baekhyun with his back against the soil and his eyes fixed on Chanyeol, instead of the sword. "For once, I wasn't lying."

With a sweep of Baekhyun's feet, Chanyeol falls on the ground and Baekhyun bangs his head, leaving him unconscious.

Standing up, Baekhyun takes a look around. All the royal soldiers are being tied to trees and he should be doing the same with Chanyeol.

He ties a rope around his wrists and ankles and then, he drags Chanyeol to one of the royal horses.

"What are you doing?" Yixing looks at him with suspicious, and Baekhyun smiles nonchalantly.

"Kidnapping the prince." Yixing sets his jaw and he's likely going to oppose to the other's idea but Baekhyun beats him to it without letting him talk. "It's only fair. They have Jongdae, I'll take their prince. If they torture Jongdae, I will torture him."

"You have to be joking. Where are you planning to take him? To the caves? How many of our people would have to stop searching so they can keep an eye on him?"

"It would give us time." It's once again Luhan who sides with Baekhyun. He could kiss him right now. "That way they won't kill Jongdae knowing their prince is in danger, and would give us more time to find proofs"

Baekhyun nods. Exactly. All in all, it's a good idea.

"Oh, yes, perfect then. Instead of being judged as the authors of two murders, we are going to be judged for kidnapping a _prince_. Both cases, we are risking our heads."

Luhan gets closer, leaning his head on Yixing's shoulder, relaxing him right away.

"It's not a bad idea, Xingxing," says softer now. Baekhyun tries not to stare at Luhan's fingers tracing Yixing's bare arm. "We could even ask for a ransom"

"Two good ideas on the same day? Are you really talking about Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun gives Tao a smile half grateful, half sardonic for his comment.

Yixing finally cedes, admitting his defeat. "And are you going to tell me where are we going to keep the prince?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I know the perfect place"

 

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

"Hyunee, sweetheart, stop sulking and come here, I need you to help me with the food"

It wasn't fair. Not only had Baekhyun come up with two great ideas, but it had been also him who had offered the place where they could keep Chanyeol in: in the brothel on the outskirts of his hometown. And how did they pay him? Leaving him behind as Chanyeol's personal babysitter to prevent the prince from escaping.

He shouldn't be here. He should be either searching hints or rescuing Jongdae and not wasting his time. Again. He really should find a hobby or something considering all his free time.

"Hyunee, are you listening?"

With his arms crossed, he kicks Chanyeol's foot as he walks to the kitchen. Chanyeol who is tied and unconscious in one of the poles that the prostitutes use to practice inside the salon and with whom Baekhyun will have to coexist for the next days. _Glorious_.

Only the feeling of being _home_ easies him. When he was a kid and during his youth, even if he slept with the other boys downtown, he always came here to play. It was like his second house and he adored each and every woman residing inside. Including the person that is cooking right now and who had always treated him like her son.

"There you are, sweetheart. Here, cut these tomatoes for me. All the girls can't make it today, but I imagine you and the young prince are dying of hunger"

"Hostage, Nina. He's a hostage and we should treat him as such," Baekhyun grumbles tiredly. He had only told her thrice.

"Hostage or not, he's still a guest."

Baekhyun whines. No, he is not a guest because they are keeping him against his will.

Nina, that is around sixty years old but that brandishes the spatula with the same skill and speed as a twenty-year-old soldier, turns and threatens him with it. "Start cutting them and stop complaining. I'm preparing your favourite dish and I'm even cooking enough for feeding you twice, don't make me regret it"

Baekhyun stops in his tracks, knife in hand. "It could be that maybe are you using last month's harvest?" suspects noticing only now the table full of food. "We haven't even reached the first ten days of this month, you can't use this much"

"I can and I will. Now, be quiet. I just heard a groan. The prince must be already awake. I'm going to introduce myself." She says the last part to herself, cleaning her hands in her apron and disappearing, leaving Baekhyun behind.

All for being the prodigal son. In the end, she prefers some stranger over Baekhyun. He can even hear her delighted greeting and Chanyeol's disoriented answer. Only because Baekhyun doesn't want her to be alone with the other, and not because he's curious, he throws the tomato that had picked back into the bowl and follow their voices. 

The scenario that welcomes him is Nina trying to get up after bowing, supporting her weight on the wall with a smile in front of a still bewildered Chanyeol.

"You don't have to bow, Nina, he's a _hostage_." Fourth time. Who knows maybe she finally understands it by the end of this day.

"Modals. I don't mind whatever illegal stuff you're into, as long as you are being a good kid. Don't want your mother thinking we raised a rude boy. Your majesty, this is Byun Baekhyun"

"We have met before," answers Chanyeol. His gaze is full of hate and Baekhyun can't help but smirk, leaning against the door frame, the knife to cut tomatoes innocently passing swiftly among his hands.  

His smirk is erased with Nina whacking his nape, making him drop the knife. "Stop pawing the knife. Do you like _mulhoe_ , your majesty?"

"It doesn't matter if you don't, you are going to eat it all the same," prompts Baekhyun, dodging Nina's second whack.

"This kid.  I don't know what type of sexual game you are playing tying him to the pole, but please be careful and treat each other well"

"Sexual games?"

Baekhyun has to hold his laugh back as he watches Chanyeol's aghast face.

"Don't act so innocent with me, your majesty. You are talking with a very experimented prostitute of sixty-five years old. Or ex-prostitute. A woman my age can't be deceived. Don't look at me that way, as if I surprised you, my prince."

"That's because you seem so much younger," says Baekhyun, pecking her cheek and making her laugh slightly.

"This rascal." The exasperation of that word is compensated with the fondness in her voice and the loving pats that she gives to Baekhyun's head.

"W-we aren't playing any game, madam," replies Chanyeol embarrassed. "I believe I have been... kidnapped?" asks glaring at Baekhyun who crosses his arms.

"Super kidnapped"

"No, I don't think so. Your majesty is so tall and looks so strong… my sweet Baekhyunee wouldn't last a minute against you"

"Nina!" protests. "I kidnapped him because they have Jongdae"

"Yes, yes, I know. Is Jongdae part of your games?"

Whatever answer Baekhyun had is left unsaid when Nina runs back to the kitchen with the excuse of checking the pot. Baekhyun opts then to gauge Chanyeol.

To be honest, he looked quite well despite his circumstances. Such circumstances being that swollen bump on his head caused by Baekhyun, his face covered in dirt and the 'constipation face'. This time is like the next level because he does not only look pissed at Baekhyun but also hateful. Guess being a hostage wasn't his cup of tea. Life is hard. However yes, he still looked hot, two weeks ago he had found him attractive so it's normal that his more dishevelled appearance is attractive too.

"Where are you my soldiers?" questions Chanyeol, unaware of Baekhyun's drifting thoughts.

"Uh. They're alive if that's what you're asking. I sent a letter to your family with your soldier badge… though you're not a soldier so what are you bragging about... Anyway, I told them you will be kept in captivity and whatever they do to Jongdae, we will do the same to you. Fair, right?"

"Until you both are brought before a court, guess so. You are accused of murder after all."

Baekhyun nods, satisfied. "We will prove you how wrong you are. You can name us lords of some land or something as a demonstration of your repentance later. For now, I want to make something clear," says crunching in front of Chanyeol. "Nina and the other women that live here aren't part of all this. They know nothing. Do you understand?" To give credibility and strength to his words he places the knife over his carotid in his neck. "I have never killed a prince, but I will if I must. Did you understand?"

 

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

Far from feeling like a hostage, Chanyeol feels like the omnipresent character of a story in an alternative universe.

After Baekhyun's menace, the other had abandoned Chanyeol in that living room in the guise of a lobby that served as a bedroom. It wasn't large, nor roomy. It was more similar to a barrack than a supposed brothel like that old woman has said it was. But there was enough space to stretch his legs.

Chanyeol stood alone for a while. Listening to the wood board creaking, to the whistle of the wind against the windows and the non-stopping chit chat of that old woman called Nina with some interjections from Baekhyun. He could hear what they were saying with such clarity that if Chanyeol closed his eyes he could believe he was there with them.

Howbeit, his solitude didn't last any longer when a horde of women of all ages and aspects and almost naked came in.

They walk past him, without a second glance or questioning eyes and just some brief greetings made as a matter of courtesy, and go into the kitchen. In total, there could be fifteen women and the same way they entered the kitchen, they all get out with a piece of meal hidden in their hands and a telling grin.

"Baekhyunee says you're a hostage," one of them speaks taking a seat near Chanyeol. She doesn't look older than him, with her crooked teeth and only a shabby, worn-out dress that barely covers her thighs. Her face has bruises and it looks as if the dirt was a permanent layer over her skin, her knuckles and knees blackened and her feet muddy.

Chanyeol nods speechless and intimidated all at once while all those set of eyes suddenly on him. He feels like a performing monkey, out of place, and as if there was a poster above his head trying to catch the passerby's' attention.

"You look familiar," another one affirms. This one looks much older, also more tired, warier. The purplish eye tells Chanyeol that she didn't have a nice day. Her hoarse, rough voice devoid of anything but suspect, assures him that she didn't have a nice life.

"Maybe you screwed him, Lin, and don't even remember. I _would_ definitely remember him," adds another woman next to the other with a wink, right before sitting in front of him.

"No. Haven't you seen his clothes? If he wanted a whore he wouldn't have come here, he would have asked for those luxurious whores of Mang Wang"

"Maybe he is tired of them all"

"Or perhaps he'd rather spend his money in expensive clothes and cheap whores," declares again the one who had winked at him before.

"Why does Baekhyun hold you as his hostage, sir?"

Chanyeol looks dumbstruck when he spots among all those heads observing him the one that has asked him that. She's barely a child. Hugged in her arms there's a rag doll claiming her right to be an infant, but she has the same ruined clothes as the others and for a moment Chanyeol shivers thinking the unthinkable, the unutterable, that maybe that girl is no longer a child obligated by her circumstances.

It's Baekhyun who snaps Chanyeol out of his reveries, leaning against what seems like his favourite place, the doorframe.

"Because he did bad things, Dani, very, very bad things"

Some girls reply back, others puff or roll their eyes discarding the enigmatic answer. The little girl, Dani, tilts her head.

"It makes sense. Mum always says that the more handsome a man is, the worse he is."

"Completely true. I'm the exception that confirms the rule," agrees satisfied Baekhyun.

"Right. You are very bad and not exactly handsome"

Everybody except Baekhyun bursts out laughing. Chanyeol, feeling still self-conscious, manages a smile. The girl who has replied looks smugly at Baekhyun who answers with his middle finger, without showing the faintest sign of being angry or bothered.

"Lots of laughs, lots of laughs but I see no one of you doing anything." Nina's voice interrupts the din, appearing behind Baekhyun and entering with one hand in her hips and the other holding a potato. "The next person I see doing nothing will be picking strawberries with the boys for the rest of the week. You come here to rest, recharge, eat and practice, not to bother this poor boy."

"Thank you, Nina, thank God you're here." Baekhyun wraps himself completely around the old woman that doesn't even react, looking used to have a koala tied to her waist.

"I was talking about prince Chanyeol. You deserve everything for taking three months to visit us"

It's pronouncing the word 'prince' followed by his name and all the racket starts again. Chanyeol can't absorb the sentences, he simply stares at their shocked faces, their clumsy bows, their suddenly uneasy postures and frowns. His eyes, somehow, end up on Baekhyun who is making exaggerates moves with his arms and hands to the old woman. Once again, everything stops because of her.

The potato she had in her hand flies across the room with considerable speed and hits one of the girls' head.

"What did I just say?" She stands with her arms akimbo. Baekhyun, behind her, is mocking the girl who has been hit that turns out to be the girl who messed with him before. "Baekhyun, you are collecting strawberries tomorrow."

"That this guy is prince Chanyeol," says one of the girls.

"How did you do that? It's impossible for you to see me, I'm right behind you," complains Baekhyun at the same time. Nina pats his head comfortingly.

"No. Not that. I told you to do your things. And, it goes without saying that the prince's presence here is a secret,"

"What a pity, surely our Dani wanted to brag tomorrow at school about it. Oh, no, I forgot that she can't go to school. That the little princes would rather spend money on absurd battles than on schools," accuses another girl. This one has a defensive posture, arms crossed and stony eyes full of resentment.

Chanyeol doesn't feel attacked without a reason. The truth is he's in the dark about where his family invest public money. He is destined to be a man of war. He's not good, not yet, mainly because he's not a bellicose person, but he's supposed to be a marshal or train some militia. The economic issues not only he knows nothing about them, but he also doesn't have a voice.

Of course, this was the first time coming across the grim reality.

"Soojung—" The reprimand is left half finished as the girl leaves the room.

"Don't worry. We won't say anything about having a prince as a hostage. Neither about Baekhyun being back, I suppose."

"Yes, yes, nothing to worry about. Do you know who are the best secret keepers, prince?" asks another one. They are so many that Chanyeol has some problems telling apart faces and pinpointing the speakers. "Priests and whores. And here we are all whores. And then you have Baekhyunee who is true to his celibacy and chastity just like any priest would be."

Baekhyun is about to reply but Nina's hand covers his mouth muffling his words. "Enough, enough of all this chatter. Yeri, give back the potato, please. Dani, sweetheart, help me with the cooking, would you? And Jinri, go check on your sister. The last thing I want is she being upset and going back to the streets without eating."

All the girls begin to move at once. Some of them lay down on the shattered sofa and on the floor, others walk out of the room. The different conversations keep going, but lower, and from time to time, someone sneaks a peek at Chanyeol.

"C' mon young prince, I need this pole to practice. Would you mind staying over there?" says a short girl pointing at the corner where various blankets are placed.

He didn't mind at all. Not like he could protest. She frees his hands and helps him get up.

"Gonna tie your hands again, this time at the front. Don't take it personally, okay? I'm not the one keeping you prisoner. Though, you have probably done something pretty bad if our Baekhyun keeps you like this. Usually, he just seduces handsome men and, in some cases, he mugs them. For what I know, he never kidnaps them."

"Thanks, Yoojun, I'll take him from here"

Chanyeol behaves more obedient after being a witness of their lives, not showing any resistance when Baekhyun leads him to the corner of the room, pushing him down to make him sit. Surprisingly, he takes a seat beside him. However, after some time passes, Chanyeol realizes Baekhyun is not here to keep him company but to watch over him and because he's likely idle. 

It actually makes sense, it's just that Chanyeol has to remind himself that the person at his right is an alleged killer and not the adorable prince he met a week ago.

"I don't want to see a single glance, nor touch or attitude out of place," speaks finally Baekhyun. Or more like threatens him. Again.

Despite Chanyeol looking at him, the other keeps his gaze to the front.

"This house is their refuge. No man can enter unless he has been invited expressly. If I find out that you have made one of them feel insecure, I'll cut your hands out without blinking an eye."

In some way, Chanyeol knows he's not joking so he gulps and nods vigorously.

Baekhyun turns toward him with a weird strange in his eyes, his nostrils flaring as if the mere fact of Chanyeol existing exasperated him.

"Scoot over." The girl that had been hit with the potato stands in front of them expectantly.

"What do you want, Yeri?"

"Nothing. Nina told us to do our things. Mine is bothering you and saving this prince from the hell of your presence."

Baekhyun doesn't look hurt at all, he just rolls his eyes and scoots to one side dragging Chanyeol with him (though it's Chanyeol who has to make the effort to move). The girl, Yeri, sits at Chanyeol's other side, not leaning against the wall but staying sideways so she could see both of them.

"Spit it out."

"There's nothing to talk about," replies stubbornly Baekhyun.

"You did something to Jongdae, didn't you?" This time the question is directed to Chanyeol. "Baekhyun would only do something as stupid as kidnapping a prince if it's because of Jongdae. And, besides, Jongdae is not here so that kind of confirms my suspicions." He remains silent. It's not his place to talk and he doesn't have any intention in getting into trouble. After all, Baekhyun could be a murderer and Chanyeol was at his mercy. "Alright, you don't have to answer, there's no need. I'm not going to nag at you either, Baek, saying why all this is a bad idea, starting from kidnapping him and finishing with bringing him here. You're an idiot if you think they won't come."

"People know the town's brothel, not this one on the outside. In public records, this appears as an agricultural property."

"Until one of our clients opens their mouth."

"We will hide in the cellar"

"For how long? And, is that your marvellous plan? Keeping the prince for god knows how long until they find him? Two more mouths to feed are a lot and take for granted that Nina won't let you sleep in that rotten cellar. In his case, because he's a prince, in yours because you have always been her favourite."

Baekhyun snorts, but when Chanyeol looks at him he has a tiny little smile. "I fucked up"

"The euphemism of the day"

"What am I supposed to do, Yeri? They have Jongdae in that damned palace, surely he's being tortured and, meanwhile, there are dozens of soldiers searching me just so they can judge us for crimes that we haven't committed. What do you want me to do? And yes, it was during that fucking plan that we drew with Kitta's crew when shit went down. And yes, you don't need to remind me that you warned me, that I shouldn't have joined those dangerous groups. You were right then, you are right now. I'm screwed. Happy?"

All the words leaving Baekhyun's mouth are pronounced in a low voice, nearly like whispers, however, that didn't diminish their intensity. It's not Chanyeol's responsibility to decide whether Baekhyun was innocent or not. Nevertheless, he couldn't deny that he was starting to call into question his guilt. Or maybe Baekhyun was lying to this girl. Or he was acting and later he's going to tell her the truth and all what he said was a scheme to mislead Chanyeol. Whatever it may be, the best option was to keep quiet.

"No, I'm not happy. Could you please repeat that part saying how I was right before and now? It was like music to my ears"

"Fuck you"

"I missed you too"

"You have no idea how much," says Baekhyun almost imperceptibly, bowing his head slightly. His cheeks puffed and Chanyeol doesn't have time to stop the coo that his mind does.

Yeri seems to find it adorable too because she stretches over Chanyeol's legs to ruffle Baekhyun's hair.

"Taetae missed you, too. Well, him and all the girls. You saw them before in the kitchen. Taetae missed you the most, though"

Chanyeol is not going to admit it, but he's so focused on Baekhyun's face that he's able to see how the other's eyes shine brighter.

"Where is he? When is he coming?"

"Serving"

"What?! He doesn't even have enough age to grow a full beard, how is he serving in the army?"

"First, like you're the one to talk, callow. Second, he's serving food in Henry's Tavern, idiot, not in the army. They would have taken  _me_ to the army before him, he has the worst aim I have ever seen. Taehyung is his brother, well, half brother," explains Yeri to Chanyeol including him in the conversation.

"He doesn't care. He's a—"

"A person and he must be bored to the bone. You treating him badly is not going to give you Jongdae." Once again, Baekhyun looks sad and extremely cute. "Taehyung is… eleven years old?"

"Eleven years and he's already working?" escapes Chanyeol's mouth, realizing how stupid it must have sounded.

"It's…pretty normal here among common people. Working keeps us going. Dani? The girl with the doll that you saw before? She's eight and she's begging in the streets and helping laundry people with their clothes. Money doesn't grow on trees."

"And we can't afford parents like yours," adds Baekhyun mockingly.

Chanyeol tries not to take it personally. Not because Baekhyun isn't right, but because he can't change it, even if it's not fair.

"Some people are born with luck, others have to work hard for it," says Yeri shrugging. "Now, something more important. You have no idea what I got from Jinri's room." She rummages in her unravelled pocket with a sly smile and pulls a box out.

"No." Baekhyun's voice is so delighted that what the box contains must be incredible. "Her deck of cards?" Or maybe not _that_ incredible.

"Uh-huh! Young prince, do you know how to play _Tute_?" Chanyeol shakes his head. "Then watch and learn, I'm about to ruin your captor. Ruin him more, I mean"

 

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

The letter arrives on the fourth day after Chanyeol's kidnapping. It's simple and to the point, like all the times Yixing sends one, in fear that someone intercepts it. A ' _They know, they're already there_ ' along with a little sheep is what Baekhyun needs to read to know that the King has sent his soldiers and that they know about Chanyeol.

He's collecting strawberries when he reads it. The midday sun pierced his hat making him dizzy and his back hurts for spending so much time hunched. What had started as a punishment days before imposed by Nina, had ended up being done willingly by Baekhyun, aware of the food shortage and the number of mouths that has to be fed.

Cleaning the sweat with his arm, Baekhyun folds the letter and walks back home. Inside there's only Chanyeol, tied to the pole by his waist and Lin, who yesterday made enough money that Nina ordered her to take a day off. They aren't talking when he enters. Lin, sitting on the sofa, is sewing and Chanyeol, surprisingly, is doing the same.

"Is it lunchtime?" asks Lin upon seeing Baekhyun.

"Nop, I'm coming for him." Chanyeol looks up at him. One more time he opens his eyes in that way that makes him look like an innocent puppy or an annoying child. Baekhyun doesn't know which one yet. "We are going to the cellar. It's probable that someone unwelcomed pays you a visit soon"

Lin just nods, continuing fixing a dress.

"You can keep sewing downstairs if you want, Chanyeol," says calmly without taking her eyes off the needle. "He's pretty good," explains to Baekhyun. "A couple of hours ago he knew nothing about sewing and now he has already stitched Taetae's trousers and Uee's dress. They almost look brand new."

Chanyeol is practically beaming because of the praise and, to be honest, Baekhyun doesn't have time for this. "Bring what you need with you, but we are leaving right now." Walking behind Chanyeol, he unties the rope around him and pulls it to make the prince follow him.

The entrance to the cellar is hidden in Nina's bedroom, right behind her wardrobe. The plywood of the wardrobe is nearly totally destroyed and it's so close to the door behind it that it looks as if the wooden door is the real back panel.

Baekhyun walks inside, moving away boxes and clothes that the girls use when they're resting, making enough space for them to pass.

"Go on. Down there is pitch-black and there are some spiders so just go down slowly and with your mouth shut."

Baekhyun walks after Chanyeol, taking one step at a time and surprising himself with his own patience. When he said 'slowly', he didn't mean _that_ slowly.

"There are only seven treads, you can't possibly spend one minute for each of them," groans shaking the rope, urging the prince to be faster. Once they finally get down, Baekhyun ties Chanyeol to one of the pillars and go back to grab some water, a couple of blankets and candles.

"How long are we staying down here?" asks Chanyeol as Baekhyun lays out the blanket and sits on it.

"It depends on how long it takes your soldiers to come, inspect everything and leave. I've seen you during these last days and maybe I'm being too naïve but I'm not going to cover your mouth. At least until they appear. If you decide to scream before I get to muzzle you, I'm going to—"

"Yes, yes. You're going to cut my tongue or my mouth or pull out my head hair's one by one… I already know all your menaces, you can save it."

Baekhyun frowns. He hadn't threatened him that much. Just when it was necessary. Which was almost constantly, yes, but it was _necessary._

"Fine," nods Baekhyun, nevertheless, pleased that Chanyeol got the message.

"Fine," replies back the other.

"Fine"

"F—"

"If you finish that word I'm going to—" Baekhyun holds himself back just in time, ignoring Chanyeol snigger. He might be overusing his threats and that could be counterproductive. "Stop," says instead. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm bored. With only the candlelight I can't sew and I have nothing else to do. Except annoying you, of course."

He has to be kidding. "I'm not your royal jester hired to make you have a good time"

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that if we are spending time together maybe we could talk."

"Mocking me is talking for you?" Chanyeol shrugs and Baekhyun looks at him thoughtfully. "I don't have any problem with you," clarifies after a few minutes.

"Says who? You barely speak to me. Good to know you lie when you do, though, I'll stop my—"

That wasn't fair. "I don't speak to you because you think I'm a murderer," interrupts Baekhyun. "I don't feel like talking to someone who thinks that low of me"

He actually had wanted to speak to Chanyeol several times during these days. Granted, the prince was a hostage and he's one of the people who caught Jongdae, yes, but he was doing his work… dubious work that Baekhyun is and was against, of course. However, he saw Chanyeol looking so relaxed, playing with Dani, cutting logs, helping with anything that was too tall for the rest of them to reach, always with that stupid smile in his face like he was doing something joyful. Baekhyun fought against the urge of firstly, ruining his mood because how dare he to be happy when Jongdae is suffering and secondly, he fought against the urge to join him. He didn't seem to be a bad guy. Annoying, loud, too exaggerated at times, yes, but not bad. Still, Baekhyun didn't approach Chanyeol except when they had to sleep in the same room, though even that they only exchanged the basics to be polite and to avoid Nina's smacks.

"Oh, now you are acting glum because I don't believe you. You could be an actual murderer, you know. There are solid proofs that say so. Why would you pass yourself off as prince Bobohu then?"

"How is that the same as killing him? It doesn't make sense!"

"I don't know, Baekhyun. Nothing makes sense. I understand nothing. Now we have limitless time, don't we? Sell me your story."

"What?"

"Convince me. Prove your innocence to me as if I were a judge. Tell me what do you have that proves that you aren't guilty"

Baekhyun stays still. Surely Chanyeol thinks he's not talking because he's guilty. But the real reason is that there are no proofs except for his testimony. Nothing else. Perhaps Yixing and the others have found something and haven't told him yet, or perhaps they are as trapped as before. He only has his story and, for now, that has to be sufficient. He doesn't have anything to lose. Chanyeol knowing that he's a thief, being accused of being a thief, would be fair and much better than being branded a murderer.

"I met T.," begins leaving out Tao's name, when I was arrested for stealing someone's glasses near Yuhan town. T was who introduced me to the rest of this crew that introduced me to that crazy idea that they had: to pull off a palace heist…"

Baekhyun tells Chanyeol everything. He tries not to name Kitta's members who, after all, have always been helping him. He still talks about the caves where the princes should have stayed in, he confesses to having stolen Chanyeol's watch and his keys to get access to the armoury, he explains that those problems with the pipe system were provoked by them. He discloses everything. The silent truth in his mouth wasn't going to be helpful. The prince having this information might be useless too, but it gives Baekhyun a fake sensation of defending himself. To explain, at least to one of all those people who is accusing him.

Chanyeol doesn't comment. He doesn't ask, doesn't interrupts, doesn't give his verdict.

"Sorry, I fell asleep, what were you saying?" says right when Baekhyun is talking about Jongdae's arrest. That makes him shut up. He had been talking for about half an hour.

"Is that a joke?"

A stupid chuckle escapes Chanyeol's mouth, a beam occupying his entire face. 

"Just kidding"

"Is my situation funny to you?"

"No, of course not. You were suddenly so sad that I was trying to relieve some tension. Is Jongdae your boyfriend?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, ignoring the attempted of a joke. "No, of course, he's not. He's my best friend. I think it's normal to feel sad if my best friend or any friend is being tied up and led to the gallows."

"Yes, you're right, it's just… I also remember at the beginning, at the very beginning, you being Bobohu and all that, when I found you both playing on the bed and later being together. Physically too close, you know"

That was so long ago. It felt as if Baekhyun's days as a prince were just a dream. He could almost swear they didn't happen if it weren't for this prince staring at him.

"I love him. Not as I would marry him. Would I die if something happens to him? Probably. Would I have sex with him? Not in a million years. Now, going back on track. It's your turn. Tell me why you consider me a killer. What proofs do you have?"

"Mmh, well, for starters there were two dead bodies that were the same people that you both accosted. "

"Casualty"

"And there are two people who—"

There's suddenly a noise of the door being opened that cut Chanyeol's sentence. It sounds like the outside door, and the vigour with which it has been opened had made it hit something. It's too soon, so it could only be Nina and Lin but neither of them has so much strength.

Picking up a handkerchief, he moves closer to Chanyeol to cover his mouth with it.

"Now, keep silence," whispers Baekhyun blowing the candles and shrouding them in almost complete darkness, the only light now coming through the board of the ceiling.

It's quite difficult to imagine the scene occurring up there, but Baekhyun refuses to take a peek among the boards, not wanting soot entering in his eyes and neither to catch the attention of whoever appeared.

"Mrs, we have a search and arrest warrant that allows us to check your property and search for Prince Chanyeol and fugitive Byun Baekhyun." It can be heard from where they are hiding.

"And that warrant orders you to not knock on the door, too?"

Baekhyun smiles at Lin's answer. That woman has always been so brave and Baekhyun is eternally grateful for it.

The next sound takes his breath away. It's the sound of a slap.

"Keep your dirty tongue to yourself. We are the authorities and you're a simpleton whore. Learn your place. Are you the owner of this property?"

Baekhyun gulps.

Far away they can hear shouts. Men yelling. The words too buffered to be heard because of the mezzanine, but they must be outside the house. Straightaway, heavy steps echo along with some metal sounds.  Among those steps, there's something being dragged across the floor and Baekhyun knows who are they bringing.

Nina's voice soon appears. She's not a good actress, it's simply that her modals are impeccable no matter under what circumstances she is or before who. Nina is offering them a glass of wine, some water, strawberries freshly harvested and Baekhyun, only a little, has to smile. His Nina has always been the best one. The soldiers reply with four refusals and one 'only water, thank you, because we have been searching in all those houses, and it's so hot that one doesn't even have water to sweat.'

It's that person, Baekhyun guesses, the one who goes to the kitchen. The rest are the ones to blame for the disturbance. One of them is more careful than others, but there's someone who is like a gale, throwing stuff, dragging bunk beds, cursing and complaining all the time.

Baekhyun observes Chanyeol beside him. What he can see. He looks as attentive as Baekhyun is and he wonders why the prince isn't making any sound to grab their attention. It's obvious that if they hear their conversations down in the cellar then the soldiers could hear them too. However, the rays of sunlight passing through the cracks and illuminating Chanyeol's hair and hands let Baekhyun see his strange docility.

The soldiers' strides move towards another direction, to the adjacent rooms: Nina's, where the cellar's door is and the room that until now Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been using. Baekhyun reminds himself that yes, he did put all those boxes and clothes back to their place and that the door is perfectly camouflaged. There's no reason to be afraid.

"Chief, Chief, here! I just found your majesty's watch!"

At the same time as Baekhyun's heart stops, he turns to look at Chanyeol.

"Son of a bitch," mutters with as much hate as he can conjure. Chanyeol smiles under the handkerchief and he starts to scream and writhe.

"Move and I'll stab you," grunts Baekhyun pushing Chanyeol's head against the pillar a little bit too hard making a noisy bang and from behind, to prevent Chanyeol to see what he holds, he pokes his neck. "Just one move or noise and I swear this cellar will be the last thing you see"

What he holds or not hold. Baekhyun is stupid and hasn't even brought with him a knife or something. He's poking with his index finger. If he gets out of here alive, he's going to spend his life laughing at this bluff that the prince somehow is believing. His finger is enough to stop Chanyeol. In his defence, Baekhyun's hands can be as lethal as a knife's blade.

All the soldiers' steps go to the room where they found the watch. The damned prince must have rummaged through Baekhyun's belongings while he was at the vegetable garden and he must have planned all this. Baekhyun would have never left that watch or those golden coins in plain sight.

"Bring me those whores!" It can be heard.

Baekhyun obliges himself to close his eyes and, don't believing in prayers, he simply hopes that they go away soon, that they give up, that they realize they came too late, that Baekhyun and Chanyeol are long gone, that Lin and Nina have nothing to do with them.

Lots of hope for nothing. The hits sound shortly. So many, so crude, non-stop, so painful, with whimpers, yells among them, ignored pleas, empty threats and the reiterative no, they're not here, I don't know if they came, we haven't seen them, I don't know where they are, please, please, please.

During it, Baekhyun's hand has abandoned Chanyeol's neck. Instead, Baekhyun's on his knees, his back arched and his hands holding his stomach because he has an enormous need to puke, because his mouth tastes like bile and insults that he can't say, and flavour of blood because he's biting his own cheeks to restrain himself, to no go up there and beat those worthless scoundrels who keep hitting a sixty-five-year-old woman and a forty-year-old woman up. He has to stay quiet, don't go, don't throw away everything. He has to endure. Jongdae, Jongdae, because if Baekhyun goes out they capture him and then it's over.

He feels something touching his back. The damned prince has untied himself and is now consoling him. It has to be the worst joke ever. Baekhyun wants to bite him and tear his hand and scream that it's his fault, even if the violence is not infringed by him. But he can only let a whimper out, synchronized with Nina's.

 _Go away, leave them in peace_.

"These aren't royal soldiers," whispers Chanyeol and hell, Baekhyun has to be the worst captor in the history of humankind. Chanyeol has untied himself and he also took the cloth off his mouth. And he's the worst hostage in the history of humankind because he's not running away but stroking Baekhyun's back whose breathing is getting shortened, more hectic, faster, his chest tightening. He can't have a panic attack, not here, not now.

"Breath in and out, slowly," says Chanyeol. "That's it. My soldiers don't hit innocent civilians, they would never do that."

Baekhyun wants to laugh. How can the prince be so stupid, so _blind?_ "Stop living in your bubble for a moment," he manages to say. Chanyeol's hand stops on his back.

"I'm being serious, we would never let those mentally unstable people join our army"

He can't be this stupidly innocent. Baekhyun doesn't answer. What for? Upstairs, the blows have ceased, but not the screams, the threats. Baekhyun hears crystal being broken, a curse, a 'we will take away your food, we will wait for the other girls'.

It has been a bad idea to come here. Baekhyun should have thought of any other place. All this has been his fault, Baekhyun's, for overestimating himself.

"You know what's up, little whore." The voice of that man is going to be engraved in Baekhyun's brain and once he's out of here, he's going to chase him and kill him. "The queen promised us a bounty that has more value than this house if we bring her Baekhyun's head. I give a shit about the prince. Is the prince here? Keep him, ask for a ransom, I couldn't care less. I've been doing the queen's errands for too long and I'm not going to let a gang of whores ruin my work."

"I told you they weren't real soldiers," whispers Chanyeol beside him. His voice sounds shaky, uncertain. Even Chanyeol was scared.

"So your mother goes around hiring random people from the street to take care of her shit?" A joke. Baekhyun's head is not that valuable, is not valuable enough to beat those women, is not valuable enough to prefer it over the prince's ransom.

"I don't know, it's not my business what my mum does or not does. Maybe yes. Maybe she'd rather hire people that are not part of my father's army."

"Not your business? Is that what you repeat yourself every night to not feel guilty for all the shit that your country is going through?"

Baekhyun is more and more pissed. The whole 'not my business' reminds him of a conversation he overheard between Yeri and Chanyeol yesterday. Yeri commenting on the necessity to invest more money in hospitals and health care, that lots of the girls in the brothel would be more useful as nurses, but that if there's no money to provide the hospital with stretchers, then much less to hire. And Baekhyun had been a witness of the prince's impertinence who agreed with her and later told her that the State Coffers weren't his responsibility.

"Yes, too many times," Chanyeol confesses, retiring his hand from Baekhyun's back.

There's a moment of silence upstairs, a moment of pondering downstairs, in which Baekhyun wonders how a man like him is a prince. Someone who felt so stupidly happy cooking a kimchi recipe, who failed to fence the hens and fenced himself instead trapping himself inside, who gets excited over some eleven-year-old child's adventures.  It was like mixing the innocence of a boy and the body of a man along with a prince's crown. It's not that it was too big for him, it's just that it didn't fit. Baekhyun could imagine Chanyeol playing with swords, of course, but not ruling or leading a battle.

If it wasn't for their different situations, Baekhyun could even be his friend. If he wasn't a prince, he could have even try to flirt.

"You're stupid," concludes Baekhyun. Chanyeol brings his knees up to his chest and only then Baekhyun notes the other's shoulders shaking. "I hope you aren't crying"

"I'm not"

"It seems that you are"

"I'm sorry"

"No, don't cry. Since when does a prince cry in front of their enemy. C'mon, Chanyeol"

He does it so Chanyeol doesn't make any sound. Baekhyun comforts him so he doesn't drag the soldiers' attention who are quiet and can hear them. There's no other reason. It's Baekhyun who is patting Chanyeol's back now. Only because of that reason.

"I didn't want them to be beaten. I didn't know they were going to do that. If I 'd known that, I wouldn't have left the watch on the bed so they could see it."

"Sshh, what it's done is done. It's normal that you wanted to escape." Baekhyun can't believe he's really saying this. "And it's obvious that you can't escape because you have like, don't know, the best captor in the world, aka me? It's normal to fail"

His attempt to relieve the situation seems to work as Chanyeol's shoulders stop shaking. Baekhyun keeps touching him, just in case.

They haven't moved from where they are when the rest of the girls arrive. If Baekhyun remembers well almost all of them were coming. Around twenty girls.

"What the hell is this?" sounds Soojung's voice. "What are five men doing here? Do I have to warn the police?"

"There's no need for that, young lady." _Young lady_. Now he was being polite after what they have just done. "We came by order of the queen to arrest Byun Baekhyun. I understand that…"

"As if you came because you're dying and here's the only place where you can be saved." Baekhyun has to cover his mouth to not root for Yoojung.

"This is a free cock place. However, I'm counting five of those here. There are two ways to make those cocks to leave the house. They could go out right through that door with their owners or they can go out through that window, without them."

Right after Hyojin's comment, all the girls begin to talk. Baekhyun smiles. It's too noisy and he can't make anything out, but he knows them. Those assholes don't stand a chance.

It's not long when the cellar's door is opened and Yeri walks down.

"I can't believe they are so stupid that they didn't see the cellar's entrance. I swear they get more inept every time… no offence intended, prince."

"No offence taken."

"They weren't royal soldiers," says Baekhyun.

"Oh, good, that's better. Because Sejong broke a nose and right now all of them are unconscious in the living room. If I were you, I would take a hike, now. Yoojung went to report the forced entry of those men without our authorization. And also, the pseudo-soldiers can wake up any time now and call for backup."

Baekhyun only cries a little when he bids Nina farewell. Apart from that, he endures all the hugs, the kisses, the 'you better come back soon', 'and come back with Jongdae' and, 'bring me a present if you are going to miss my birthday'. He only cries with Nina that is laying down on his bed with her whole face bruised. Nina, who pats his arm and tries to smile at him.

"My little Hyunee, always messing around. He's a good boy, your majesty," says when Baekhyun is leaning into a hug.

Chanyeol is at the bedroom door, looking at them.

"I know you're not playing. If he really kidnapped you, forgive my Hyunee, please."

Taking a step back, this time is Chanyeol who bows to kiss her forehead sweetly.

"Thank you for everything and I'm sorry for all the problems I have caused. As soon as I get back home, I'll compensate you, I promise."

"I only want as a recompense that my boy is happy, can you do that for me, your majesty?" answers Nina.

Baekhyun can see Chanyeol's hesitation even without seeing his face so he decides to intervene. 

"Take care of yourself, Nina. Chanyeol, let's go"

 

 

 

Baekhyun doesn't have any plan. Yes, to take Chanyeol through the woods with his hands tied and try to not be captured. He has written a letter to Yixing to make him know about his whereabouts and perhaps if he's lucky, they could join Yixing and the rest wherever they were. While they wait for an answer, they could only move. At least, Baekhyun knew this forest better than anyone, after spending his whole childhood playing here.

"I've been thinking," speaks Chanyeol. They haven't walked more than two kilometres, both carrying a bag full of stuff that Nina had commanded them to take despite their initial negative. But if Nina with a spatula is infallible, Nina abed was worse.

Baekhyun hums to let him know he's listening.

"I don't mind being your prisoner." Well, that much was obvious. He had had time to pull the rope and make Baekhyun fall into one of those scrubs, and to run away. Clearly, his intention of escaping was nonexistent or was temporally off. "I'm going to help you. I feel like I owe Nina a Lin a debt. And it can be, and listen to this carefully because I'm only saying it once, that you are not guilty."

Baekhyun snorts. " _It can be_ "

"Yes, it's a probability. If we survive in the woods, I'll help you…and we will wait until your friends find some proofs"

"Oh, you're so _kind_ , prince Chanyeol. So charming, so…"

"No, I just don't want to repeat myself every night that this is not my business, that I couldn't have done anything. Truce?"

"This is the real world, you can't say truce and think that I'm going to untie you and befriend you"

"I didn't ask you that. Truce?" repeats Chanyeol raising his hands up at the same time with his palms open.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say, truce."

 

 

♕♕♕♕♕♕

 

"I'm not questioning your intelligence, but are you sure that hiding in a town only thirty kilometres away from the palace is the wisest thing to do?"

Kyungsoo stares at Sehun out of the corner of his eye with a hand gripping the horse's reins and with the other surrounding Jongdae's waist who was leaning on Kyungsoo's chest as he leads them through narrow streets with a slow pace to avoid making too much noise.

The most honest reply would be that it doesn't matter where they go, they aren't safe, that in both cases, whether they gallop in an open field or they hide in some town, they are going to find them. In fact, if he chose the second option it's cause they don't know how to erase their traces. In a town, at least, they can mingle with its people.

"Yes," responds succinctly.

Even if Sehun doesn't open his mouth, Kyungsoo knows that his reply doesn't convince him.

They haven't been moving for too long. Escaping at night has made it easier for them to not bump into other travellers or be recognized while they galloped through the citadel to where they are now. The three of them had a horse at the beginning, but soon it was evident that Jongdae wasn't in a position to ride alone. After falling twice from the horse's back and shrieking in pain as he collapses on his injured shoulder, they decided that Jongdae would ride with Kyungsoo, to prevent him from falling again and from making any harsh move that could hurt him.

Well, it was decided by Kyungsoo. Sehun had accepted and Jongdae was looking so gaunt that he had only stared back.

Right now, Jongdae was riding backwards, his hands clutching Kyungsoo's belt and his face buried between the other's shoulder and neck. He had just fallen asleep and, because he really needed to rest, Kyungsoo has been doing everything possible to not wake Jongdae up.

"This town people aren't as indulgent and hospitable with the monarchy like the ones who live in the citadel. That's why we are here. It would be easier to find allies and, besides, they won't suspect that we are hiding so near them," Kyungsoo adds finally.

Perhaps he spoke too loudly because Jongdae stirs and raises his head. Kyungsoo tries not to turn his own. The only light comes from the stars and moon, streetlights long extinguished, however, he doesn't need to properly see to know how close Jongdae's head is to his. He can feel his breaths against his cheek.

"Sorry," whispers. Kyungsoo moves the hand around Jongdae's waist to his hair, stroking him like a kitten. He doesn't have his hair soft, quite the opposite, full of dirt as it is, nonetheless, his caresses don't cease. "Try to sleep again, we have five minutes more until we arrive"

Jongdae goes back to his original position. This time, though, his lips are brushing against Kyungsoo's neck. It occurs to Kyungsoo that maybe the other can feel the uncontrollable beat of his heart. If he does, he doesn't say anything about it. Instead, Kyungsoo notes Jongdae's lips pressing his skin in a delicate and ephemeral kiss. Jongdae's arms surrounding him squeeze slightly at the same time.

"Thank you"

 _It's the fifth time you thank me_ , Kyungsoo wants to reply. He can't. He can just close his eyes a moment to calm himself.

It's stupid, it's ridiculous, it's _terrifying_ how Jongdae is making him feel. He feels out in the open, like right now, but as if a million of electric storms were surrounding him.

He stays like that. So immobile, so quiet, so apparently tranquil. Even if his inside is frantic.  Feeling this way about Jongdae isn't rational. Yes, along these days as Kyungsoo was taking care of Jongdae, he realizes that the other's personality, so sweet, so warm, so thoughtful, was the same as when he was prince Chen, but that didn't mean that he knew him any more.

"Soo? Are you awake?"

Sehun's voice brings him back to reality, opening his eyes abruptly. Sehun can't know that Kyungsoo is brushing his thumb over the uncovered skin of Jongdae's hips, where his shirt creases and his trouser can't reach. He can't know that Jongdae's lips are still glued to Kyungsoo's neck and that they have formed a smile when Sehun startled Kyungsoo. He can't listen either to his thoughts nor to his heartbeats. Nevertheless, Kyungsoo is blushing, feeling caught in an intimate and private moment.

"No," answers in the end.

"Good, because we have just passed a place with the same name as that tavern you talked about."

Cursing silently, Kyungsoo pulls the reins back, commanding the horse to turn around, ignoring Sehun's snigger.

Kyungsoo apologizes to Jongdae as he dismounts from the horse. There's a small meow when he gets close to the door and instinctively he extends his hand letting the cat bump his nose against his fingers, biting slightly. With his other hand, he raps on the door. He knows what rhythm he could use to warn them that is one of them, that there's no need to be on guard. Except that Kyungsoo knows the rhythm not because he's, indeed, part of their little group but because he has spent many nights at this place.

The door cracks open and a half-hidden face appears through the chink. Kyungsoo lets those eyes scrutinize him. He's covered himself with a hat and he's not wearing his usual black robe, so that might be why he stands a solid minute being observed.

"Shit, Kyungsoo, I almost didn't recognize you." Kim Ki Bang, a man older than Kyungsoo but way more jovial, opens the door widely and steps outside to crush him in a hug. "What a surprise to see you here. After everything that is happening in the palace we thought—Nevermind, let's keep talking inside. These streets have ears," says warily.

That's when Kyungsoo moves backwards and shakes his head. "I need a favour first."

"Anything."

"I have to stay here for some time—"

"That's not a favour. You don't even have to ask. After all those times I asked you to spend the night with us I think  you're the one making _me_ such favour." The natural and easygoing personality of Ki Bang makes Kyungsoo smiles slightly despite the circumstances. His smile doesn't last long, though, and that's when the innkeeper suspects that something is wrong and his eyes find the horses.

"I didn't come alone. I know I'm asking for a lot because we are now fugit—"

"Ssh. Get inside. Tell your friends to come inside too. Those horses have to go, though. They're too obvious. Whatever you need to tell me, let's talk inside. Alright?"

Kyungsoo nods. "Thank you"

"Nothing to thank me for, c' mon."

Taking very little time, Sehun jumps off the horse as Kyungsoo helps Jongdae to dismount. Undoing the tie that held the bags, Sehun carries both and Kyungsoo releases the horses to let them run away, turning only then to Jongdae and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I can walk for myself"

"You mean stagger for yourself, that's not walking," says Sehun.

Kyungsoo doesn't reply, he just keeps his hand there. "Please, pass your arm over my shoulders to make it easier to move."

"Kyungsoo, I really don't need—"

The other is about to say his name back but holds himself in the last moment. The last thing they need is to attract unwanted attention. Provincial people were always so predisposed to gossip and run their mouths. He settles to stay quiet. If this was a battle of who was the most stubborn he was ready to win. Besides, it was so dark that he was immune to Jongdae's shiny eyes and pouty lips.

"Can you do whatever you are doing but inside the tavern, please?" complains Sehun.

Jongdae, defeated, passes his arm over Kyungsoo's shoulders.

"I'm stinky." Jongdae's voice is small, but he's so close to Kyungsoo's ear that it's impossible for him to not hear it.

"We have been riding together for quite some time." Together, more like Kyungsoo back-hugging him. And he really didn't smell that bad.

"Ugh, yeah, sorry for that—God, this is so embarrassing"

"It doesn't matter," whispers Kyungsoo, a step behind Sehun who is entering the tavern, "your smell, your dirty hair…" Jongdae makes a strangled sound. "…I don't care about that. What I care it's that you're no longer there being hurt."

With that, they come in.

Inside there are five people. More than expected and what was ideal to keep their stay in secret, but still fewer people than what it was normal. All of them are familiar faces. There's Sungwoo working on what it looks like a wooden handmade cradle. Kwang Soo with his endless height is observing his actions, pointing at one side or the other and drinking from a tankard at the same time, laughing at his friend's misery. Jo In Sung, an ex-royal soldier who worked with Kyungsoo at the palace and who introduced him to this group is talking animatedly with another charming man around his age that goes with the name of JoongKi. The last of them is the man who opened the door, KiBang who is standing beside them.

"Thank you. I—"

"Explain later, Kyungsoo, I think these friends need to rest a little, they look like…"

"Holy shit, who beat the shit out of these men," declares KwangSoo from the other side of the tavern but loud and clear regardless.

"And look at Kyungsoo. We almost didn't recognize you without the robe. You look so good compared with your friends."

"We are fugitive. This man has been accused of having murdered two princes, the other one as his accomplice and me as the person who helped them escape," blurts out Kyungsoo.

All of them keep quiet until Kwangsoo curses, breaking the estate of stillness and bewilderment.

"Bring some water to these men. Joongki, help me with the chairs." Kyungsoo looks at Insung with infinite gratitude, receiving a nod and an easy smile back.

Minutes later there's an attempt of a circle formed by chairs. All eyes are on the newcomers.  In any other situation, Kyungsoo would have felt questioned and nervous, and perhaps Sehun and Jongdae are feeling that way now, but for him, there was no reason to worry about. They hadn't kicked them out and that only meant that they just wanted some explanations. So Kyungsoo talks and explains. He gives enough facts for them to be satisfied. He says nothing about Baekhyun, says nothing about Kyungsoo kissing Jongdae, nor about Sehun and Junmyeon. Whatever they wanted to know, it seems that their curiosities have been satisfied because soon the conversation ends up being about Sungwoo's soon-to-be-born child and Kwangsoo's anecdotes with that neighbour of his that keeps driving him crazy and about Joongki's latest theatre play.

Later, when they begin to leave the tavern, KiBang shows them their room. It has a king-size bed with bathroom included and Kyungsoo thanks him as much as he can for it. The half tavern half inn is well-known around the town, having their own pipe system, proper beds with its linen and even curtains.

Sehun is the first one that calls dibs on the shower, leaving Kyungsoo and Jongdae behind. Now that they are alone and Kyungsoo can see the latter's face, he takes notes of the injuries infringed today.

"Please, lay on the bed. I'm going to grab the first-aid kit," tells him.

Jongdae grabs his wrist before he can go away. "I'm fine. Those are minor wounds and they're mostly old. I think they were growing tired of torturing me, today it wasn't that tough."

Kyungsoo doesn't believe the other's smile and kind words. "You hurt your shoulder—"

"While they were dragging me upstairs. I just need to rest. You need to rest, too."

One could think that after spending so many hours being tortured, Jongdae would be colder or ruder. His eyes are still shinning and his lips keep stretching into a smile despite the fading cuts in his cheeks. Kyungsoo would love to kiss those lips, that smile. But that would be taking advantage of Jongdae's physical exhaustion so he fights against his own volition.

"You're always too kind to me," whispers Jongdae suddenly, his lips trembling and a lonely tear runs down his cheek. "I'm—I don't know why you are helping me and putting your own life at risk, You could have just saved Sehun and leave me behind, I would have understood it. And you didn't. Why? Why would you do that?"

Kyungsoo kisses him. He kisses Jongdae with answers that can't be said, with despair and also affection because he _needs_ to kiss him but he doesn't want to hurt Jongdae, he doesn't know if Jongdae wants to kiss him back. There's a second in which the doubt sweeps any other feeling inside Kyungsoo and then Jongdae's hands are grabbing his face, he's returning the kiss, opening his lips. Reciprocating with the same amount of despair and need. The tears making the kiss salty and…

"Damn, you are crying." Kyungsoo breaks the kiss, his hands cupping Jongdae's face. "You don't—you don't have to kiss me, Jongdae, you don't owe me anything."

"I know. It's not that. I want to kiss you. I _really_ want to kiss you," says with a shy smile.

He's so beautiful. He's so, so beautiful that it would be a sin not to kiss Jongdae once again. He gets closer to his wet lips, wipes away the tears and gives him a short peck, only to distance himself so he can look Jongdae one more time. Jongdae's shy smile grows bigger taking Kyungsoo's breath away. He gives another short kiss. And this time there's a small giggle and Kyungsoo is beaming and touching their lips, their smiles together without pressing.

"Mmm, I can stay in the bathroom if I'm interrupting."

Sehun startles them. This time, unlike when Baekhyun appeared the other time, they don't take a step back. Actually, Kyungsoo sighs tiredly for being interrupting again with his lips almost touching Jongdae's.

"Ugh, no need to be that dramatic, Soo."

"No, it's alright," replies Jongdae pulling back, his hand finding Kyungsoo's and grabbing it. That really makes marvellous things to Kyungsoo's heart.

"We need to take a shower too, anyway," Kyungsoo manages to say, catching the sly gleam in Sehun's eyes. "Not like that, Sehun, not like that. We all need to rest, for real."

"I wasn't going to judge if you'd rather choose to shower with some company instead of having a cold shower. You can always excuse yourself saying that Jongdae can't even walk, that he can fall and all that. Though he was looking just fine kissing you not long ago."

"How long have you been watched?"

Sehun shrugs, taking the towel from his hair and shaking his head like a dog. "Enough to know you're both cuties. Are you blushing Kyungsoo?" Jongdae leans and pecks Kyungsoo's cheek. "See? Cuties, total cuties."

Minutes later, the three of them are laying under the sheets. Jongdae in the middle so he doesn't fall and hurt his shoulder more, with Sehun and Kyungsoo at each side. Kyungsoo holding his hand and caressing it with his thumb.

"You know, if I'm third-wheeling I can ask for another room."

"No." Kyungsoo's and Jongdae's negative are said in unison.

"Alright. I know I watched you both kiss before but I'm really not into voyeurism, just saying"

"Oh, shut up, Sehun," mumbles Kyungsoo receiving suddenly a tiny peck in his cheek from Jongdae.

"I heard that. Please, don't corrupt the baby," whines Sehun.

"Is Kyungsoo the baby?" asks Jongdae happily and Kyungsoo can see with the light coming from outside Jongdae smiling at him.

"First, no. Second, I don't want to know your kinks either. Keep your kinks, footsies, kisses to yourself."

"You know, I think you would get along with Baekhyun."

"The better version of you?" asks Sehun to Jongdae.

Kyungsoo moves his arm over Jongdae's body and pinches Sehun's arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Sleep. Now."

He doesn't move his hand away, placing it carefully around Jongdae who hums pleased.

After some minutes, when Kyungsoo is about to fall asleep, Sehun talks again.

"I saw that arm, by the way. I just hope I don't find you both in any compromising situation when I wake up."

"Sshh," says Kyungsoo smiling unintentionally, forgetting why they are here for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is freaking LONG. And I think I'm overusing the words 'because' and 'but' a lot, and probably some other words. 
> 
> I had almost all Chanbaek part already written since two weeks ago but I wrote it down in Spanish and I had to translate it so that's why I took so long. Never again. 
> 
> Btw, next chapter won't be up until June probably bc I really have to focus on my thesis. Sorry :( 
> 
> Hope you like the fic!! Any comment, kudo, feedback is more than appreciated. 
> 
> P.S.: Yes, I miss Minseok too :( at least bc exo in general are MIA I feel like he's just chilling in his new house and we don't know it :'')


End file.
